Cat For a Week
by Suiri
Summary: Usagi has turned into a cat for a week and who should adopt her, other then the gundam pilots?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**An: **Rewritten. Plot slightly change. Hopefully, it's way better.

**Warning: **English is not my first language, so please forgive me if there's any mistakes grammar or spelling wise. I'll try to catch as many as I can. If anyone points out any mistakes, I will try to fix them.

**Summary:**Usagi turns into a cat and gets adopted by the gundam boys.

* * *

**Cat for a Week**

Prologue

* * *

There were times when Luna felt more like a babysitter than a guardian.

"_Rei, that's my chocolate chip cookie!"_

She was overworked.

"_Hm? That's funny, I don't see your name on it anywhere." _

Underpaid.

"_I called dibs on it!"_

Underappreciated.

"_Dibs! What are you, five? You! You! You, Odango!" _

And in need of a vacation.

"_No! Don't!" _

Luna sighed as she watched Rei shoved the last cookie into her mouth with a triumphant grin. As she watched Usagi launch herself across the bed, she wondered whether Usagi knew or cared that she was being baited. Or was it simply out of habit?

Luna liked to think she was observant when it came to the senshi.

She had seen how often Makoto's eyes would darted to scan their surroundings and how Minako always kept one hand in her pocket; fingertip always touching her transformation pen. She had noticed the bags underneath Ami's eyes growing more prominent as time went by because the girl did more than her fair share, watching the scanner every night diligently; making sure everyone was safe. And, even though Rei would deny it to the very last breathe, Luna was even aware that Rei often snuck out of the temple at night to check on the other senshi and scout the city. The presence that lingered outside Usagi's window was never hidden. Luna had never been sure if she should feel exasperated or amused that Usagi had never sense Rei. Not once.

As for her own charge… Luna had made sure to keep a closer eye on Usagi then anyone else; if only because the child seemed to attract trouble almost as much as Naru attracted Youmas.

Luna liked to think there was nothing on earth the girls could hid from her. There wasn't a single secret or bruise that she didn't know about. She had even made it a point to categorized every scar and every wound the senshi got. She had made a physical tally of it; a papered IOU list of debts she owed each girl for every ache and pain they went through because she had been the one who had unwillingly dragged them into this war.

When Usagi had found the list, hidden underneath the bed, Luna had been stun when Usagi merely ripped the papers up without another thought.

"Oops. What that important?" Usagi asked with wide eyes.

It was in that one moment Luna had realized that she hadn't been keeping a close eye on Usagi as she had thought. Feeling a sliver of something she couldn't place a paw on, she began watching Usagi with more scrutiny.

Usagi had always been clumsy. But that clumsy seem to take on more meaning when it distracted the senshi from their brooding thoughts when they failed to save a soul from the Youma.

Usagi often complains, she has a hypochondriac personality, and her ability to change moods with the blink of an eye made Luna cringed.

But even when Usagi trembled in a loud breathe about how they should be running away, Usagi has always ran towards battle instead of away from it. Usagi complained about the little splinter she got in the last battle, but kept silent about her broken rib. And Usagi, for reasons Luna couldn't fathom, always took the bait. Her wailing and impatience was genuine whenever Rei teased her, but sometimes Luna caught a glimpse of laughter there, underneath all the indignity.

Luna began to studied the other senshi even more closely since she noticed the change in Usagi, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

Only Usagi managed to perplex her.

Luna wondered if she even knew her charge at all as she watched the two girl fall into an undignified heap on Rei's carpet floor, barely missing the dresser. They wrestle with each other, uncaring of the rolling eyes watching them. Only when Makoto and Minako pried them apart did they settle down; Usagi with a sad little slump at losing her snack and Rei with a little smile twitching at her lips. Usagi's depressed mood shifted when Rei offered her a pudding cup and Luna shook her head.

She was still pondering on Usagi later that night as she was staring at the moon from Usagi's bedroom window.

"Can't sleep?" A ruffled Usagi poked her head from the covers. There was a thoughtful look on her face as she carefully watched Luna.

Something in the way Usagi held herself, right now, with her arms wrapped around her legs and head tilted to one side…it left Luna motionless. There was quiet grace around her charge. There was something in the way that Usagi patiently waited for Luna to speak that left Luna staring in wonder.

She didn't know this Usagi. Even after months of careful observations.

Sleep fled Luna's mind and she suddenly wanted to know this stranger with the pensive look, who looked so much like her ward.

"No. I couldn't sleep," Luna said. She laid herself on Usagi's desk with her paws tucked under her body. "You?"

"Not really," Usagi shrugged. In the moonlight her loose hair turned silver, reminding Luna agonizingly of Queen Serenity. Luna tried to squashed down the memories as she felt her face contorted. What a time to get homesick. Luna wearily hoped Usagi wouldn't notice.

"Luna?" A soft voice questioned. The compassionate looked thrown her way proved that Usagi had notice the change in expression. This sharp, preceptive Usagi finally confirmed what Luna had begun suspect for the last few months.

Somewhere, without her noticing, Usagi had grown up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Usagi asked quietly. She had gotten out of bed and had taken the chair by her desk. A hand went to rub Luna's back. "I promise I'll be quiet."

Luna and Usagi exchanged looks.

They uncermiously burst out laughing together.

Luna wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes as Usagi tried to stiffen her giggles. She allowed herself to be comforted by the feeling of Usagi's gentle hand on her fur.

The feeling of loss she felt when she realized that she had missed Usagi's growing up faded slightly. The girl beside her was still her charge. Older and wiser, but still kind and compassionated and with the extraordinary ability to lift up any spirits, no matter how low in the dump.

Luna felt an overwhelming surge of affection for Usagi as she laid there.

"You can tell me anything," Usagi said after a few moments of silence. " You know that right?"

Usagi's blue eyes looked sincere.

"Yes, I know."

They fell into a quiet, sync rhythm; Luna watching the moon and purring whenever Usagi hit just the right spot and Usagi looking at Luna with an indescribable stare. Just what was Usagi thinking behind those eyes? Luna use to know. She quietly added it on her mental list of things she was going to miss...her ability to read Usagi.

"I'm sorry," Usagi said suddenly. Her voice was so regretful it hurt to listen to it. "I'm sorry we haven't found the princess yet."

Luna was caught off guard at the apology.

"We will," Luna nodded her head slowly. She patted Usagi's hand reassuringly.

"Still…I'm sorry," Usagi looked mournful. "I know how badly you want to find her. She's the only thing you have left of home." Usagi's hand waved in the general direction of the moon. "I'm-I'm sorry."

Luna couldn't find her voice for a long moment. She watched as Usagi's soulders slumped in disappointment. The leader of the senshi looked on the verge of tears. Not the wailing, childish sort of tears that often came with whinning or a tantrum, but with the heartbreaking tears of seeing a love one hurt and unable to help.

Luna swallowed back as her own eyes watered. When she was able to speak again, she found herself spilling out what she remembered of the Moon Kingdom. After so long of keeping silent, hiding the pain and hurt, it felt freeing to share it with someone.

To share it with Usagi.

She didn't have a lot of memories. Most of what she remembered involved the attack that had destroyed the kingdom. Luna remembered _those _in vivid detail; the screams, the flames, the smoke, and the panic. The worst was the image of Queen Serenity's back as she ran to launch one final assault.

Mixed in, somewhat more disjointed and blurred, were the sensation of memories.

Luna remembered the smell of the garden, even though she couldn't remember what it looked like. She remembered the sound of soft cheerful laughter of the crowds around the palace. She could even still feel the soft caress of fabric against her skin.

The feeling of homesickness was there again, lingering in her thoughts as she talked. But it lacked the bitter edge that usually came with it. Maybe it was the way Usagi listened to each word, sharing the pain whenever Luna felt her voice choked.

What she missed most of all was walking on two legs. Two human legs.

"I wasn't always a cat," Luna rolled her eyes as Usagi's jaw dropped.

"Really?" There was a note of awed curiosity in Usagi's voice.

Luna nodded. She may have preened a bit as she describe her human form to Usagi.

About Ami's size and figure. Long, wavy black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Graceful.

That last part was added to tease Usagi who rolled her eyes in turn.

Luna missed being human.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she missed the gleam in Usagi's eyes. She should have known that something was up when Usagi fell silent for too long.

With Usagi, compassion often came hand in hand with stupidity.

Luna didn't realized what Usagi's was planning; only that Usagi had stopped petting her. It was too late by the time she turned and saw the silver crystal in Usagi's hand.

"Usagi! No!"

There was a flash of light.

Then darkness.

**II**

Usagi was the first to wake; her body aching and sore.

When enough of the headache wore off, she bewilderingly noticed that everything was much larger then she remembered.

No. That wasn't right. Everything was the same size as it was before. It was her, who was smaller.

"Oh," was the only thing she could utter. She stared at her hands, paws now, with a strange mixture of fascination and fear. Then, she notice another body lying nearby. A pretty but unconscious girl in yellow, who Usagi was grateful to see was still breathing.

She glanced around her room in shock. Only when her glaze settled on the full length mirror on her door did the full impact of what she'd done hit her.

"That's not what I meant," she whined to herself. When she made that wish for Luna to be human, she hadn't meant for it to turn her into a cat.

Usagi began to pace anxiously.

She heard Ami's voice in her head, trying patiently to explain some theory that Usagi wished she had paid more attention to during one of their study session.

There was something about laws, universal physics, something about equivelent exchange. What was it? Anatomy? Adomolgy? Alchemy! If she had fingers she would have snapped it in truimphant. For now, she settled for using one of her hine legs to stratch at the irrating itch behind her ear.

"So what? Come on, Odango. Think. Spark note version," Her ears twitched before they droop moopedly. "Luna becomes human. To balance it out, I become a cat?"

Usagi flinched. She was going to be in so much trouble when the others find out. Her over-imaginative mind was already imagining Rei's red face, but... looking at Luna's human face slack in a peaceful slumber, Usagi couldn't find it in herself to regret it.

One week, she thought.

She could give Luna that one week to get back what she missed the most.

The number of Youma attacks were low. Even if something were to happened, Usagi trusted the other senshi to take care of it.

Leaping onto her desk, Usagi with the pen carefully clutched in her mouth, wrote a jagged note on her memo pad.

_Will be back in one week. Enjoy_.

Knowing that if she was still around, Luna would insist on them turning back to their forms, Usagi decided to make herself scarce.

She took one look back at Luna's prone figure before she vanished out the bedroom window.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**An: **Rewritten. Plot slightly change. Hopefully, it's way better.

**Warning: **Same as the prologue.

**Summary: **Usagi turns into a cat and get adopted by the gundam boys.

* * *

**Cat for a Week**

Day 1

* * *

Duo Maxwell hadn't thought it possible to live in a cramp safehouse with four other guys without crossing paths with any of them.

The place they were holed up in was tiny; polly locket size if he wanted to get real creative and specific. He'd figured, just by looking at the schematics alone, that they were bound to see each other more than they would like. And probably see more parts of each other then they wished considering the place had only two full bath between the five of them. They were so sardine together, they probably couldn't let one loose without someone noticing.

But Duo hadn't cared at the time.

He had been keen to get a glimpse of the other pilots; to size them up. He had been especially looking forward to meeting the infamous, suicidal one. Pilot 001. The one with a fetish for the self destruct button. The one who Professor G couldn't stop rambling on about.

What Duo hadn't expect to be was sullenly disappointed.

One week in and he had never even seen much less spoken to any of the other pilots. Even when on the look out, the most he had gotten a glimpse of was a close door or flash of hair color. The only thing he knew for certain about his housemates was that one of them was at least a blond (natural or bottled was yet to be determined) and that one of them didn't have a sense of humor.

Duo was use to being in the spotlight. He was use to being the oscar caliber actor. He wasn't use to being the _ignored_ extra.

He thought playing the stero loud enough would send one of them to his door, demanding that he turn the music down. When that didn't work, he added his own voice to the mix, singing loudly and off key. Jerk it out by Casear, Fight by Marilyn Manson, and even Spice Girls didn't bring a peep or complaint. Seven hours of nonstop blaring music and the only thing he got was a headache.

Phase Two of _Let's get Maxwell some attention_ had him in one of the bathroom, picking a random shampoo bottle. He had dumped one quarter of the content and replaced it with his own unique blend of itching powder and oil dye. He waited with anticipation.

When there were no screams of outrage or threats, Duo figured that whoever own the bottle had probably not washed his hair that morning. He promptly forgot about it and allowed his diabolic mind to plan something else.

When he woke up the next day, he had paled when he noticed the slender, oriental knife that pinned his precious braid to his pillow.

Duo's bid for attention had ended before it had even began.

In a house full of specially trained assassins, it was probably better not to get on their bad side. Especially since one of them could sneak into Duo's room, disable all his security system and locks, and threaten his hair.

It sent shivers down his spine whenever he thought of it.

Duo, in a moment of weakness and panic, reached up and let out a breathe of relief. He gently fondled his braid before he grabbed his jacket. Day ten and he felt as if the walls were closing in on him.

"Going for a walk," he mumbled to the empty living room.

Outside, it was a bright and sunny. It had rain the day before, so the ground was still wet and slushy and the wind was nice and breezy. He even hummed merrily as he walked, his eyes lingering on some very well endowed junior high girls. They blushed when they noticed him noticing them.

Heading in their direction to introduce himself, Duo was distracted when he noticed a gang of elementary kids gathering in an alley.

He heard the meow of pain before he saw it.

"Hey!"

Looking startled, the kids made a break for it, leaving the thing they were tormenting behind. It turned out to be a kitten. A very small kitten that looked like as if it could have fitted in the palm of his hand with no trouble.

Dirt and mud had matted and hid most of its fur giving it a nasty, slushy brown coloring. When Duo squinted, he could see where thin slivers of silver fur peeked out. The animal looked lost and alone. It meowed miserably. From underneath heavily lids, sad blue eyes watched him with unbridled fear.

Duo felt a surge of guilt run through him. He couldn't help but feel like a bully when it stared at him that way; it's tiny body trembling.

"Hey there," Duo held up his hands, palm out. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He carefully took a step forward and sighed when it got to it's feet and scooted back. With each step he took forward, the kitten took a step back until it backed into a brick wall. Thinking he had it, Duo reached out only to jump back in surprise when the kitten let out the highest pitched wail he had ever heard.

Holding his ears, Duo grimaced. "Fine! Fine! I get it! You don't want any help."

He hurried out of the alley and groaned with dissapointment.

The junior high girls were gone.

Heading toward a nearby vendor, Duo tried to drown his sorrow with a hotdog. He didn't notice the thing following him until he felt something tugging at the hem of his jeans. Looking down, he raised an eyebrow as the kitten sat quietly by his feet, eyeing his hotdog with so much intensity that Duo half expected his lunch to burst into flames.

It meow.

"I thought you didn't want my help," Duo rolled his eyes. Tearing off a small bit of his hotdog, Duo tossed it to the ground and watched as the kitten gobbled it up greedily.

It meow.

"Here," Duo shrugged. He tore off a bigger piece and tossed it. Before he could take a bite of his own, it meow again. Instead of sating its hunger, every bite seemed to make the cat more hungry.

Duo shamefully squealed when the kitten, not waiting for Duo to dole out the next piece, climbed up his leg with the agility of a tree monkey. By the time his brain caught up, the kitten was on his arm, happily gobbling up the rest of the hot dog.

"Hey!"

With all his cash at the safehouse, Duo only had enough change for that one hotdog. His stomach rumbled as the kitten's belly budge out happily with the meal.

"I don't suppose you take credit cards," Duo asked.

The vendor shook his head.

Duo reached up and puck the cat up by the scruff of its neck. He watched as it squirmed. "Now that you've had your lunch, you can go home."

He noticed the crisscrossed bandaid on the kitten's forehead. In a final act of kindness on his part, he gently took it off and stared at the cresant moon-shaped bald spot.

Bright blue eyes stared intently into his violet-colored ones.

Duo shrugged off the weird electric tingle that went through his body as those eyes studied him. He placed the kitten on the ground and walked away.

Duo never expected to see the stray again.

That's why it struck him dumb a few hours later when he was heavily buzzed. After seven empty bottles and being kicked out of the bar for starting a bar fight, Duo sat blissfully against a lamppost with his eyes closed. The warmth in his belly kept him from feeling the cold air as the temperature dropped. Only when he heard the meow did he opened his eyes.

The kitten, still dirty and caked with mud, sat watching him. Then with slow steps, the kitten came closer and closer until it crawled on his lap.

"Whatca do'in?" Duo slurred. He giggled out loud when the kitten's little nudges tickled his side. It climbed into his jacket and sniffed around before its little head poked out the zipper.

In its mouth was his cell phone.

Duo snickered. He pulled out the phone and set it on the ground.

"No lon distinct," he mumbled before he passed out.

**II**

Usagi waited in the dark with the snoring boy.

His cell phone had only one number in it, so Usagi had carefully used her nose to pushed the green call button. Several rings went by before a voice answered.

Not having Luna's ability to talk, Usagi had been unable to do anything other than meow.

The _your friend's dead drunk, you need to pick him up _came out as meow, whine, whine, meow, whine.

The other line went dead after a long moment and Usagi wondered if it was better to just call the police.

No, she couldn't get the police involved.

One look the boy and she knew that he was underage and drunk. She blamed it on her sense of justice, of course. The boy had saved her that evening and even fed her. She couldn't repay him by putting him in a jail cell. It wouldn't be right. She would just have to wait with him until someone came along who could take care of him. Hopefully, it wouldn't be long.

Sleepy, Usagi laid down. Her eyes, unconciously, drifted around to note every shadow that moved; looking for danger. It would be just her luck if a youma were to pop out right now.

Yawning, Usagi snuggled into the boy's side, trying to get some of the hot warmth he seemed to radiate. She thought about her day.

Usagi had spent the entire morning and noon trying to avoid the senshi, Rei in particular, and Luna who were frantically searching all around the city for her. It was a comforting feeling to know that they were worried about her, but she was determined (stubborn, Rei would argued) to kept her promise.

One week. She would be back in one week.

She had spent most of her first day as a cat digging through trash for food. Usagi knew a part of her should be disgusted. She had gobbled something indistinguishable to keep the rumbling in her stomach at bay. At the time, it had seem so instinctual. So natural. The other part of her day she spent chasing rodents, her tail, and bits of sunlight until she was happily exhausted. She even jumped in a puddle of mud in her excitement, which turned out to be a bad mistake because now her fur was heavy and she felt itchy. Other than that, Usagi couldn't remember a time when she felt lighter.

Usagi honestly thought she had the whole cat thing down to an art form until she was caught by those children.

Usagi still remembered being petrified as they crowded around her. She had never noticed how small she really was until they loomed over her, easily blocking out the sun with their bodies. She had trembled with fear when the first child reached out and pulled her tail. She had let out a painful whine, but did nothing. There was no where to run and she wasn't willing to hurt a child to do it.

A tug at her ear had made her eyes water.

When they place the bandaids over the mark of her forehead, Usagi wished for death. The moment her forehead was covered, the sense of loss was so profound, Usagi didn't know what to do. It was like losing a limb. She didn't know how to function witout something she had grown unconciously depended on.

Usagi had lost a part of herself and she didn't know how to get it back.

It had been a relief when someone intervened. He had chased the kids away, fed her, and had taken off the horrible bandaids.

Usagi never forgot her debts.

Especially when they involved food.

She kept the boy's face memorized in case they should run into each other again.

She never would have expected that she would have to pay it back so soon.

It was sheer coincidence that while going back to the alley she now called home, she stumbled across him; the stench of alcohol heavy in the air around him.

The smell was horrible.

Usagi lifted her paws to cover her nose as he moved in his sleep.

Her savior's loud snores cut into her train of thoughts. It was almost loud enough to drown out the footsteps that were heading their way.

Her head jerked and her eyes narrowed into two slits.

She watched as an angel appeared.

Struck dumb, Usagi could only stare until she realized that it wasn't an angel. It just a really beautiful person with wheat blond hair and light blue eyes. The sparkle around him was from the moon and not some ethereal light.

Usagi thought he was the most good-looking, beautiful boy she had ever seen, even beating out Motoki, and most definitely beating that jerk Mamoru.

She found herself wishing that Rei was here. Usagi bet Rei's expression would have been priceless.

A gentle hand reached out and patted her on the head.

"So you were the one who called," the boy said.

Usagi felt herself go a little starry eyed.

Even his voice was perfect.

She watched as the blond looked to the unconscious boy next to her.

With a heavy sigh, the blond hefted the boy over his shoulder. Bending over, the boy placed his hand under her belly and lifted her up. He gently cradle her to his chest.

"Let's go home," he said.

Usagi was suddenly glad for all the mud that coated her.

It made hiding the blush much easier.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**An: **Rewritten. Plot slightly change. Hopefully, it's way better.

**Warning: **English is not my first language, so please forgive me if they're any mistakes grammar or spelling wise. I'll try to catch as many as I can.

**Summary: **Usagi turns into a cat and gets adopted by the Gundam boys.

* * *

**Cat for a Week**

Day 2

* * *

When Duo woke up, to the sunlight shinning in his overlysensitive eyes, he swore he wouldn't drink again. He lifted one arm and flung it over his eyes, grateful for the sudden darkness. With the little gundam firing bullets behind his eyes, Duo felt himself go pale. He blindly leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the waste basket just as he managed to heave everything he had eaten yesterday. He blearily noticed the glass of water and the pain relievers on his nightstand.

"Thank god," he groaned as he laid back into the warmth of his covers.

"God is nice, but I preferred to be called Quatre."

Duo's eyes shot open.

"Ugh!"

He closed his eyes in pain and groaned his thanks as the curtains were hastily closed on his behalf. He squinted in the semi-darkness.

"Hotel? Motel? Brothel?" he asked in a raspy voice.

His caregiver just chuckled.

Duo forced his eyes to open another centimeter.

It was his bed he was sleeping in and it was his room; straight down from the tools he used to repair his gundam to the 2008 playmate of the year poster hanging on the wall across from his bed. The only thing unusual in it was the blond who sat on his desk.

"Who are you?" He winched when his voice came out in a hoarse croak instead of the intimidating demand that it was suppose to be.

"Quatre Raberba Winner," the blond held out a hand. "Pilot 004."

Duo had been too flabbergasted to do anything, but blink stupidly. He realized his mistake when Quatre looked uncomfortable and unsure as he slowly withdrew his hand. Abruptly, Duo reached out and took the hand, pumping it enthusiastically.

"Duo Maxwell," he grinned, still fighting against his hangover. "Pilot 002." He studied the fragile looking blond for several long moments. "Hey, no offense or anything, but... y_ou're _a pilot?"

The other pilot looked nothing like how Duo had imagine. Where was the bluff muscles? The hard and dangerous narrowed eyes? The big hands that could snap someone in half?

This guy looked like he'd be more at home in an expensive mansion then in a huge mechanical killing machine. He belonged more behind some desk in an elite private school then behind a cockpit. Hell, the guy was so slender he looked as if a stiff wind could break him. There was no way Duo's still addled mind could connect the kind looking boy in front of him to a gundam pilot.

"No offense taken," Quatre assured.

The smile that Quatre gave him was a knowing one and Duo got the disturbing vibe that somehow Quatre knew exactly what he was thinking.

"How'd I get here?" Duo asked warily. He distinctly remembered passing out underneath a lamppost and not in the comfort of his bed.

"I brought you back."

Duo thought there might have been a duh, somewhere behind that line.

"Yeah, but how did you know where I was?" Duo smile beguilingly. The thought that this was some kind of set up occurred to him. He reached behind his head, with the pretense of fixing his hair, for the tiny gun he had hidden. His Maxwell special. Something he had created himself. A miniature gun so small it could only hold one bullet.

One bullet was all he needed.

"Your friend called me-"

Duo whipped out the gun faster than the other guy had a chance to blink. Quatre obviously wasn't as smart as he looked. Duo was sure a three year-old could have came up with a more convincing story. One that didn't so bluntingly cry out 'liar. liar. pants on fire.'

"I wasn't with a friend that night," he snorted. "Oh, and don't think that because it's small that it won't do any damage. "

Duo waved the gun over the guy's groin as a point.

Quatre looked wary. "Then who's that?" He pointed to the door.

"Pliff, as if I'm going to fall for that," Duo grunted. He suddenly got distracted by the sound of a meow and looked down.

Duo inwardly cursed.

That one second lapse in judgment was all it took. Quatre had streaked across the room and leapt on Duo, wrestling for the gun.

Duo's stomach still cramped nauseatingly, but he was going to be damn before he let this pretty face bastard get one over on him.

The gun went off and the bullet went through the wall with a loud bang.

The door to the room suddenly burst opened and Duo stopped momentarily to stare.

His eyes weren't on the gun in the guy's hand or the sword that was strapped to his back. Instead, Duo's eyes had locked themselves onto the guy's hair.

That's was his dye. Duo could reconigzed it anywhere. That shade of purple sparkling strands were unmistakable.

Duo was in the safehouse, in his very own room, after all.

No longer fighting, Duo let his body go limp. He offered Quatre a wide, apologetic grin.

"What's going on?" A cold voice asked.

At the door, joining Duo's purpled hair victim, was a short hair brunette with Prussian colored eyes who looked thoroughly pissed and behind him was a tall, scrawny guy whose visible green eye took everything cautiously in .

Staring from face to face, Duo realized that he had gotten what he wanted. He finally got to meet his housemates. He got the attention he wanted. It was a shame that at least two of them looked as though they wanted to riddle his body with bullets.

He heard another meow at his side.

There, looking clean, but ruffled, and more than a bit freaked by the loud commotion, was the friend that Quatre had been taking about.

Now that Duo thought on it, he did remember, vaguely, giving the kitten his cell phone, thinking it was hilarious that the kitten wanted to make a call. The thing must have accidentally dial the number that reached here.

Quatre picked up the phone.

Traced it and picked him up.

The irony made Duo shake his head and groaned in pain. He heard Quatre mention something about him resting, but everything seemed to faded away as he laid his aching head on the pillow.

He would have fallen asleep if a pair of rough hands hadn't jerked him out of bed.

Snarling, he swung his fist only to have it caught.

The guy with the Prussian eyes stared coldly at him.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

"Get rid of it," the guy ordered. He pointed to the kitten.

Duo felt irritated. "Hell no." Because no one tells Duo Maxwell what he should or shouldn't do.

"Fine," the guy said coolly.

Duo only had a second to savor the victory, before the guy took out his gun and aimed it at the kitten.

**II**

Usagi felt her fur stand on edge as she stared, cross-eyed, up at the barrel of a gun.

That boy was serious. He would shot her without batting an eyelash. Once again, in less than 48 hours, her life hung in the balance.

Usagi couldn't remember having this much bad luck, even when she was fighting the Youmas.

It was almost enough to make her regret not staying at home.

Home was safe.

Home didn't have a clearly deranged boy, threatening to shoot her. Usagi closed her eyes and whimpered.

At least, she comforted herself, she was going to die with a full stomach. The boy she thought was an angel, Quatre, had not only given her a bath, but he had managed to scrimmage enough things around the kitchen to make her breakfast.

A last meal, Usagi though despairingly. She heard the gun cock and feverously hoped it would be quick and painless.

She let out a whine at the loud crack.

She felt nothing, though. No impact. No pain.

Usagi peeked between her paws, not realizing that she used them to cover her eyes.

The sound she heard wasn't from a bullet flying from a gun, but from a fist hitting a jaw. The boy with the braid, Duo Maxwell, had just up and punched the boy who held the gun. There was a moment of silence before everything went wild. Suddenly, everyone seemed leap without abandonment into the brawl.

Dropping the gun, the boy had slugged Duo back and the two went down in a tangle of limbs and fists.

The boy with the purple hair leaped in, intent on trying to murder Duo himself. And Quatre, bless him, had desperately tried to restore the peace.

"Let's calm down," Quatre said. When an elbow knocked the breath out of him, something seemed to snap inside of the blond. Usagi had to watched with a slack jaw as the rage boiled over and Quatre jumped into the battle with a growling war cry.

The one boy who didn't seem incline to jump in was dragged forcefully into it when the fight rolled over on him, trapping him underneath fist swinging bodies.

Usagi had watched in intrigued dismay from her safe position on the bed as blood, spit, and derogatory comments about mothers (made by Duo) flew by.

Despite all the horrible things that has happen so far, Usagi counted her blessing. Turning into a cat wasn't really all that bad considering the alternatives.

At least she didn't turn into a boy.

When she saw the glint of something that looked like knife, Usagi let out a loud, ear piercing wail as a warning; her cry efficiently ending the fight like the sound of a bell ending a boxing match. She watched, satisfied, as they came to their senses. The boys separated themselves with snarls and glares.

One by one they limped out.

"Aw," Duo looked green. He raced over to the wastebasket and vomited. He looked so ill, Usagi couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Thanks," he rasped. He gratefully took the towel that Usagi had painstaking dragged from the corner with her teeth.

He used it to blot his bleeding, maybe broken nose, as he collapsed on the bed with a muffed groan.

Heading out the door, Usagi went in search of Quatre.

She pattered out to the hall to the first slightly jarred door and peered in.

The boy with the purple hair hissed in pain as touched his forehead. The large bruise was already turning purple to match his hair. He cursed when he glanced in the mirror, looking at his wound from different angles. When he looked down, Usagi was already there with the ice pack in her mouth. While he was busy staring at his reflection, Usagi had rummaged through the open aid kit by his side, and waited for him to notice her.

"How did...never mind," he abruptly closed his mouth. Taking the pouch, he broke the seal and held it to his forehead with relief.

Usagi left him as he began cursing in Chinese.

Her search for Quatre lead her to the tall boy with green eyes.

He gave her a quiet nod of thanks when she pushed the bottle of peroxide his way.

Thankful, Usagi managed to avoid the one that wanted to kill her. He had locked himself behind a door. All Usagi could hear were the typing sounds of a computer's keyboard.

By the time she found Quatre, he had already treated his bruises and cuts. He looked happy to see her at least and scooped her into his arms.

They spent the rest of the quiet day watching television in the main living room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**An: **It took five years to get this one chapter out. Sorry for the wait. I'm not sure how long it's going to take to get the next one out, so I'm going to go ahead and give out the ok to anyone who want to write their own version if they get tired of waiting. Just please let me know so that I could read it too.

**Warning: **English is not my first language, so please forgive me if they're any mistakes grammar or spelling wise. I'll try to catch as many as I can.

**Summary: **Usagi turns into a cat and get adopted by the gundam boys.

* * *

**Cat for a Week**

Day 3

* * *

Wufei Chang had suspected that the _thing_ Winner and Maxwell brought back wasn't so much a cat as it was a pig.

Sitting outside a McDonald restaurant, watching as the cat scarfed down her second bag of cat food, Wufei had to wondered how he managed to get himself roped into tagging along with these idiots and their mascot.

The knock on his door that morning should have been his first warning that something was up.

It had been an unspoken and unwritten agreement in the safehouse; that every man there was there for himself. Those who left alone would be left alone. Since Wufei had no insane urge to talk with any of the others, prefering the solitary, and with the exception of a few curt nods to Yuy if they crossed path, he had kept to the rule.

So had the others.

Until the knock on his door.

This abrupt change in routine made his guard go up and he was wary when he opened the door to see a pair of eyes trying to puppy dog him. Maxwell tried to look as innocent as possible as he held the kitten in the crook of his arm.

"You've got a car, right?" Maxwell asked. "Can I borrow it? I want to take little Silver to the vet."

Wufei's eyes took in the cat.

Little Silver? No doubt named after the color of its fur. Wufei felt an overwhelming sense of pity for the creature already.

"No," he said. He was about to shut the door in Maxwell's face when a boot stopped his door from fully closing.

"Aw, come on," Maxwell pleaded. "The nearest Vet's like four miles and I don't have a car."

Wufei snorted. "Then call a cab."

"I don't have any money!"

"Your problem."

He stomped on Maxwell's foot with his heel and slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it. He was about to return to his meditation when his door swung opened.

"What if I say please?" Maxwell came in uninvited.

Wufei eyed the small bobby pin in Maxwell's hand with a look of contempt.

"No. Go away." Wufei crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

Maxwell's aggravating voice broke through his contemplation. "Please? Pretty Please?"

Wufei barely had time to take a deep, calming breathe before something was shoved under his nose. With annoyance, Wufei shoved the kitten away. It was bad enough looking at the thing, he didn't need to smell it on top of it.

"Ever heard of personal space?" He snarled.

"Ever heard of love thy neighbor?" was the retort.

Wufei looked at the way Maxwell was dressed. Christian? Catholic? The hair was a little unorthodox, though.

"Hey. Does that hurt?" Maxwell asked in curiosity.

"What hurts?" Wufei was annoyed to find himself, somehow, pulled into Maxwell's frankly disjointed pace.

"That goose on your head," the braid hair fool pointed.

Wufei rubbed his forehead with a grimace. The blond had one hell of a left hook.

"Doesn't hurt a bit," he gritted his teeth. He noticed Maxwell raising an eyebrow. "How's the nose?"

He sneered in satisfaction when he saw Maxwell gingerly touched his swollen nose.

"I think that guy has bricks for hands," Maxwell complained.

Wufei snorted. "Be glad Yuy held back."

"That was holding back?" Maxwell gapped. "Wait. His name is Yuy?"

Somehow, Wufei managed to hold back an insult.

Maxwell seemed to remember the reason why he was there in the first place. "Anyway, about the car-"

"No."

"What if I take Quatre with me?

"The blond?"

"Yeah," Maxwell grinned.

"In that case…no."

"Don't be such an ass," Maxwell said.

"And calling me an ass it would make me want to give you my car more?"

"It's not like I know your name," Maxwell shrugged. "Besides, I call em' how I see em'."

Wufei's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Wait," Maxwell held up his hands. "What if you go with me?"

"What?"

"You can drive me. That way, I get a ride to the vet to get poor Silver checked out and you get to keep an eye on your car."

"Yuy has a car," Wufei grunted. "Why don't you go bother him?"

"I'm not suicidal," Maxwell deadpan.

Against his will, Wufei felt his mouth twitched.

"How about this? I give you the counter dye," Maxwell grinned. He gestured to Wufei's purple hair. "It'll wash that right off. All you have to do is give me a ride. What do you say?"

Maxwell held out a hand.

Wufei thought on it for a moment before reluctantly taking Maxwell's hand. Everything he has tried so far has failed. It irked. Being blackmailed. It had taken him two days to get over the itching and the fear that his hair was going to fall out.

Wufei put more strength into the handshake then necessary.

"If that thing scratches or pees in my car, I'm going to toss it out the window."

"Silver won't do that. Will ya, girl?"

Maxwell got up and happily bounce out the room. "We'll leave in ten minutes," he hollered back.

Wufei felt a headache brewing.

It got bigger when Maxwell invited the blonde along.

In the long drive (long for him), Wufei had to suffer through listening to Maxwell and Winner play twenty questions.

Maxwell grew up in an Orphanage on L2.

Winner was born on L4.

Maxwell was an only child. At least as far as he knew.

Winner had thirty plus sisters (much to Maxwell delight).

Maxwell liked to fix anything electronic in his spare time.

Winner liked music and could play the violin.

"Shut-up!" Wufei snarled. He drew the line when they started to ask him questions. Questions he didn't feel comfortable answering. He was more than relieved when they reached the animal clinic.

Wufei was planning on staying in the car. He was going to wait until they were inside before he took off and stranded them there.

Maxwell's must have sense something.

"Come on," Maxwell hauled him out.

So much for leaving them stranded.

Wufei reluctantly went inside with them.

**II**

They made a strange image Usagi was sure.

Three teenage boys who looked like they got mauled by a bear, walking into the clinic with a tiny kitten.

Duo with a broken nose and swollen cheek; Quatre with multiples scratches and bruises, and the Chinese boy, Wufei, with nasty looking bump on the head…Usagi could feel the dubious stares as everything in the clinic came to a stand still.

"Can I help you?" The pretty assistant at the desk asked. She frowned. "The nearest hospital is about a mile down-"

"No. No." Duo gave her his most charming smile. "We're here for little Silver."

He placed Usagi on the desk.

"She's adorable!" The assistant smiled as she looked at Usagi, who puffed her chest out slightly. It was nice to be told she was pretty, even if she was a cat. High on the praise, Usagi didn't even mind it when the assistant reached over to play with her paw. "How old is she?"

"Uh," Duo seemed at a lost. "We sort of found her."

"You picked her off the street?" The girl frowned.

"Sort of," Duo shrugged. "Anyway, can we get her checked out?"

The girl nodded. "First, we need you to fill out these forms. White are medical and the pink are insurances forms." She handed them one of those clipboards with the pens that swung on a chain.

Usagi couldn't help herself. It was shiny and it was swaying. She crouched down with her bottom up and eyes wary before she attacked the pen. She was so entranced in playing that she almost missed the next bits of conversations.

"Insurance forms?" Duo looked confused.

"Yes. You do have pet insurance, don't you?" the girl asked patiently. "Otherwise, your pet care can get pretty expensive."

"I'm afraid we don't have pet insurance," Quatre smile. He slid his credit card across the counter. "I'll like to pay it straight up if you don't mind."

"Sure. Please fill out the medical form and have a seat. The vet will be with you shortly." The girl handed Quatre back his card.

They took the seats closest to the magazine rack.

"I was just going to have her bill me," Duo said with shrug. "But since you already paid, I'll make sure to pay you back as soon as I can."

"There's nothing to pay back," Quatre assured. He took Usagi away, so that Duo could fill the form unhindered.

Disappointed, Usagi settled back in Quatre's arms. She blew a raspberry at a dog that growled at her.

"Let's just get this over with," Wufei grumbled.

"Ok," Duo glanced down at the clipboard. After five minutes, the only things the boys could fill out was the name and physical description.

Usagi was unhappy when Duo had put small (Quatre's suggestion) on the line that describe her size. On the other hand, it was better than what Duo wanted to put originally; scrawny.

Wufei had wanted to put down puny.

Usagi watched as Duo ambled over to the window to hand in the forms. He took a few extra minutes to flirt before he came back with a slip of paper triumphantly.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of priest?" Wufei asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I can look. I just don't touch," Duo grinned as Quatre shook his head.

They waited for their name to be called; Duo and Quatre cooing over her and Wufei tried to pretend he wasn't with them.

"Silver Maxwell Winner Chang?" An assistant called from the side door; ten minutes later.

"Wait, how did I get drag into this?" Wufei looked as if he had swallowed a particularly sour lemon. "You changed the name when you were up there!"

Duo just grabbed him by the arm and hustled him across the room.

"Silver Maxwell Winner Chang? Oh, hi. Wow, that's a mouthful," the assistant commented when they came to her. She showed them to a room. "Just place her on the table and the vet will be in shortly."

When the door closed, Wufei exploded. His loud voice made Usagi cringe and cover her ears. "Why does that thing have my name?"

"Why not? She could be like the daughter we never had," Maxwell grinned.

Daughter? Usagi was dubious. She had mixed feelings about these boys (barely older than she was) considering themselves her fathers. She watched as Wufei turned an angry shade of red.

"What the hell kind of logic is that? I only came because I want my hair back to normal!" Wufei abruptly latched onto the daughter bit. "A bit young to be thinking about kids, arn't you? "

Quatre spoke up quietly. "I believe that the chances of any of us living long enough to have children is very slim." He smiled down gently at Usagi. It was a sad, little smile.

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Usagi couldn't help but think that she had missed a large portion of the conversation. Why wouldn't they grow up and have kids?

Usagi was horrified.

Did they have some incurable disease? That was awful! She nuzzled her face into Duo's hand, trying to comfort him.

"It's a cat," Wufei finally said. To Usagi, it sounded as if he too exhausted to even keep up the anger. "Not a kid."

They were interrupted when the vet walked in.

"Ok, Silver Maxwell Winner Chang. That's a mouthful," the vet said in amusement.

Duo looked proud.

Usagi had suffered what felt like hours of being poked and prodded, some in mortifying places, before the vet pronounced her healthy and gave her several shots.

The only highlight of the day was when Duo had wheedled the Chinese boy into taking them to McDonald.

She didn't get any food, other then finishing the second small bag of cat food they had gotten on the way. Even with her big eyes, she couldn't get Duo to give her a peice of his big mac or fries. The vet had warned them about giving her human food. Usagi had to be content with her own meal and sitting on Duo's lap. She was comfortably drowsy as the sunlight warmed her. Her eyes was closed and she was half asleep when she heard Duo's voice.

"What's the deal with that Yuy guy?"

The one who held her at gunpoint? Usagi yawned.

"I mean, seriously! Pointing a gun at a defenseless animal?"

Duo sound very insulted.

"He's allergic."

By that point, Usagi was drifting off.

"Really?" Maxwell's voice had an odd tone.

Usagi had only known Duo Maxwell for three days, but even she could tell by his voice that he was planning something mischief and underhanded. Probably something that would get him in hot water. Usagi felt sorry for this Yuy-boy.

Then, she remembered the gun pointed at her and a pair of beautiful cold eyes.

Huh, Usagi thought, as she fell asleep.

Maybe she should feel sorry for Duo instead.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I did borrow bits and pieces from episode 1 and 2 of gundam wing, though I did take some liberties.

**An**: Long in coming. Sorry. This is a change from the last chapter I posted. I didn't like it. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter way more.

**Warning: **English is not my first language, so please forgive me if they're any mistakes grammar or spelling wise. I'll try to catch as many as I can.

**Summary: **Usagi turns into a cat and get adopted by the gundam boys.

**

* * *

**

Cat for a Week

Day 4

* * *

The impact of the bullet searing through his flesh caused Heero Yuy to fall to one knee with narrowed, angry eyes. There had been a quiet, almost inaudible, hiss of pain as he grasped his shoulder and as the blood continued to slipped through his fingers. For one long moment, there was nothing but silence as the smoke from Maxwell's gun lingered in the air. Maxwell looked incredulous.

The annoying blond girl, the civilian whose head he was about to put a bullet through, had surprisingly come to his aid.

"What are you doing?" she cried. She moved to shield him with her body; her face determined as she held her arms out.

"He was going to shoot you!" Maxwell's jaw dropped.

"No! He wouldn't hurt me!" she snapped. She kneel down and ripped at her dress. She hovered over him with bit lips and worried eyes.

Just the shock of feeling another person's hand on him made Heero go still as she leaned over. Her blond hair fell forward and hid her face. He caught a whiff of her perfume and caught himself leaning forward just to get another breathful. He felt awkward when he noticed Maxwell's stare. Suddenly, a dawning expression appeared on Maxwell's face and the pilot started to grin.

"Oh," the girl murmured. Her fingers slipped on his blood. It seemed almost blasphemous; his blood slowly soaking through that expensive fabric and onto her pale fingers.

"Don't touch me," he snarled. He shoved her hands away, ignoring the tingling feelings he had where she had touched. He suddenly sneezed.

Down by his feet, the small kitten sat, staring at him with concern. She nuzzled her head against his leg and would have crawled into his lap if he hadn't firmly toed her away with distaste.

"A kitten?" the blond mumbled. She reached out a hand and gently touched the kitchen on the head, accidently smearing his blood on the white fur. She winched when Heero's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist tightly.

_An explosion caused by the domino effect of mobile suits falling against one another... _

_A rain of flames shooting down from the crumbling building, sparing no one... _

_The sight of a small body beneath the rubble..._

"Don't," Heero's voice was strain.

The kitten looked innocently at him, not realizing what nightmares she evoked from being just near.

Heero couldn't bare the sight of her.

He turned his head away, just in time to catch sight of a mobile suit slowly raising Wing from the waters.

His knuckles turned white and he eyed the control box a few feet away.

"What a wacko," he heard Maxwell muttered. "Hey, wait!"

Heero was already on his feet. His palm smacked the detonator switch and he locked eyes with Maxwell.

The resulting explosion cause a violent gust of warm air to rush over them.

Heero sank to his knees simultaneously as Wing slowly sank into the watery depths.

Maxwell cried out and propelled forward with his braid whipping behind him.

It had crossed Heero's mind that Maxwell might do something rather stupid, like jump into the ocean in a misguided attempt to save the gundams. Heero's pistol was in his hand and he aimed it at Maxwell's leg, ready to shoot. There was a frantic streak of white as the kitten raced towards her keeper. She hastily clung to Maxwell's pants leg with a screech and her cry stopped Maxwell cold, at the very edge. Stun, Maxwell stare at the faint, rippling water.

"You bastard!" Maxwell cried out, turning to Heero.

_'Sorry.' _Heero thought. He unknowingly said it out loud and Maxwell just stared, anger slowly disappearing from his eyes.

Heero pitched sideways and slumped into the girl's arms.

His vision turned dark.

When he woke, it was to the sound of unfamiliar voices and the steady beeps and hums of monitors. His wrists felt the smooth, cold metal of shackles and he tested its strength as he studied his surroundings through slitted eyes. He recognized the uniform of the Alliance medical personals. They bustled around him, making careful notes on their clipboards.

Heero laid unresponsive, listening for the sound of the door opening and closing, for the scuffling footsteps, and for the voices drifting away before he fully opened his eyes.

He strained his muscles as he tried to break free.

When the monitor beside him began to flicker, Heero glazed at it warily until he saw Maxwell's image pop onto the screen. The American pilot rise a finger to his lips and grinned. He even brought that damned kitten up and use her paw to wave.

Heero turned his head away.

Maxwell was an idiot, but he had his uses.

Heero sat up and rubbed his freed wrist.

The alarm blared.

"Of course it's never this easy," Maxwell groused through hole in the wall. "Well? Come on!"

They took off through the corridors.

At one point Heero hauled Maxwell by the collar and ducked into a deserted room.

A group of armed soldiers marched passed.

"Holy!" Maxwell whispered appreciatively. "Did you see that chick? I wouldn't mind get interrogated by her!"

Heero ignored him.

His eyes were trained on the kitten who poked her head from Maxwell's jacket.

"Achoo!"

He and Maxwell exchanged looks.

"Did you hear that?" A soldier stopped.

"I didn't hear anything," another said impatiently. "Let's go."

The soldier shrugged and followed.

"All clear," Maxwell eased the door open. He looked at Heero. "Man. Wufei wasn't kidding about the allergy thing, was he?"

Heero glared.

Somewhere along on the eighteenth floor Maxwell tossed Heero a pack.

"Take cover!" Maxwell shouts. He pulls out a grenade with wild, gleeful eyes.

Heero dove to the ground as the windows and wall in front of him exploded in a shower of plaster, glass, and steel.

"Wahoo!" Maxwell took a running start at the newly made exit and jumped. "Geronimo!" Maxwell hollered. "Come on, Hee-chan!

Hee-chan?

The sound of running footsteps behind him spurn him into action.

Heero jumped.

He passed Maxwell on the way down.

"What the hell?" Maxwell shouted. "Open your chute!"

Heero heard Maxwell cursing up a storm above him. He even heard the kitten wailing in fright, but he ignored it all in favor of looking at the ocean where Wing was resting. He wanted to burn that image into his mind as the last thing he sees. Abruptly, Heero felt something, some kind of power, strong and sweet, washing over him, trying desperately to slow down his fall.

The ground was coming up fast. He was more than ready to pay the price for his failure...

...until she called out his name.

Against his will, Heero found himself listening to her as his hand reached up and tugged on the cord. The chute opened, barely slowing his descent, but again, he felt that strange surge of power, more intense now, surrounding him, cushioning him.

"_Heero!"_

He still landed roughly on the sand. He heard a sharp snap and knew that one leg was broken. Staring up at the blue skies, he laid there quietly until Maxwell's face loomed over him. Maxwell sighed.

"You have some sort of death wish or something?" he complained. He heaved Heero up by the armpits. With one arm over Maxwell's shoulder, Heero conceded to the help as they limped forward. Like with Relena Darlian, Maxwell's touched seem to send a weird stinging sensation coursing through his skin.

Heero isn't use to human contact.

He sneezed when a gentle paw tapped at his cheek.

The kitten had managed to crawl from Maxwell's jacket and onto his shoulder. Big, bright eyes shinned and for a moment Heero thought the kitten was going to cry. He growled at it, but abruptly broke out in a sneezing fit. He was grateful when Maxwell tucked the kitten away.

Maxwell looked ready to burst out into hysterical laughter.

Later, as he was repairing Wing, he noticed Maxwell lingering in the doorway. The braid hair flop hopped on Wing uninvited and began to chat while kicking his feet out childishly.

Heero isn't use to the company either. He didn't know what to make of Maxwell's attempt to befriend him.

"...can't fix without the parts. Are you listening to me?" Maxwell asked. He rolled his eyes when Heero didn't respond. "Alright then. Good night, I guess."

Maxwell leap off of Wing's arm.

Heero was left alone.

He sneezed.

Suddenly wary, Heero looked around until he spotted the tiny kitten almost hidden in the shadows.

"Meow."

**II**

_And I thought Rei was anti-social. _

That was what Usagi thought as she calmly groomed her paw in the dark corner. She watched as Heero continued to work nonstop on his large machine. He kept one eye glue to his laptop and the other eye on her at all times. When she moved, even a fraction of an inch, both his eyes would quickly dart to her and his hand made a grab for the pistol by his side.

The bullet hole near her was still sizzling.

"False alarm," Heero said monotonously when Wufei burst through the door.

Usagi learned to keep very, very still. She chose to stay even when Duo left because behind her lids she kept flashing back to when the boy tried to kill himself. The memory made her stomach churned uneasily. Her heart wouldn't allow him out of her sight until she was sure Heero was going to be alright. She ended up falling alsleep with the sounds of keyboards as background noise. She woke when Quatre walked in with a dinner tray.

Usagi eyed the turkey sandwich.

"Heero?" Quatre asked quietly. He set the tray on the work table before he faced Heero. "Duo told me about your leg. Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

Heero ignored him and continued to type.

"Heero?" Quatre prompted.

There was something in his voice now that made Usagi's fur prickled up.

"I fixed it," Heero said curtly.

"A second opinion is always best," Quatre replied. There was something almost menacing underneath that sweet tone.

Heero looked warily down at the blond. Before she knew it, Heero had slid to the ground. His face fell to its usual impassive expression as Quatre kneel and ran a hand along his leg.

"It's not set correctly," Quatre said. "A couple more centimeters to the right I think."

His hands moved quickly and unexpectedly.

Crack.

Usagi turned green.

Quatre managed to get Heero to let him examined the rest of his injuries. When he was finally satisfied, he nodded to Heero with a kind smile. "Eat up," he said as he left.

Heero wait for a few terse moments, as if to see if Quatre would return, then went back to his laptop. He didn't bother with the food.

Oh well, Usagi thought as she leaped onto the table, waste not. She flinched at the new bullet hole in the wall, scant centimeters from her head. She moved in slow motion, unthreateningly, when Heero lowered his gun.

When it was safe, she gobbled the sandwich eagerly.

Heero continued to work.

When she was all snuggled in bed later that night, lying on top of Duo's sleeping head, Usagi could still see the light shining faintly in the hanger.

She heard Duo muttered Heero's name in his sleep. "..._you ungrateful bastard_."

Usagi gently admonished him by lightly bopping him on the head.

Outside Duo's window, a full moon loomed in the sky.

Usagi felt wide awake, energized, and frisky. She got to her feet, careful not to wake Duo, and pattered across the pillow.

She was in the kitchen, chasing after squeaking shadow when she saw him come in.

The boy with the long auburn bangs looked pale and exhausted. Usagi could smell blood that stain his clothing as he walked by and shut himself in his room.

Usagi's face scrunched up in deep thought.

She stared the closed door and came to a decision.

Usagi went back to painstakingly borrow Duo's phone.

It was there, on the top of the dresser, and she had it clasped tightly in her mouth in mere seconds. Makoto would have been proud at how stealthy Usagi moved...

...until Usagi accidentally tripped over the Bible Duo had on his nightstand and fell onto his face.

Duo never opened his eyes. He just sleepily picked her up and place her on his chest. He cradled her bottom with one hand and scratched her on the head with the other. Usagi couldn't help but purr when he hit just the right spot.

"Go to sleep, babe," he mumbled.

Usagi stilled.

She waited until he settled back into a deep sleep and released the phone for a quick moment, to lick him good night on the nose, before she crawled out of his arms.

She pattered back to the kitchen.

Usagi sprung herself onto the table and glanced around until her eyes landed on the only opened window. She eyed the distance nervously.

'What are you, odango? A scaredy cat?' Usagi gulped. She took a running leap at one end and launched herself towards the sink.

Usagi was no Micheal Jordon.

She whimpered as she dangled in the air. Her front paws held onto the edge of the counter precariously and she could feel herself slipping.

'Don't give up, Usagi.' She could imagine the senshi urging her on.

Usagi wriggled her bottom and began to swing like a pendulum. Her left leg finally got a good footing over the metal rim and she heaved herself up and over. She blinked as she stared at the kitchen facet.

'I did it!'

Usagi felt elated as she pulled herself onto the window sill. The fresh night air was pleasent to her nose as she carefully jumped outside into the yard.

When she was a distance away from the house, her two front paw batted the cell phone opened and she dialed with her nose.

"Yes?" A sleepy voice answered, after the fifth ring.

"Meow."

Usagi could have smacked herself.

"Odango?" Rei's voice lost its sleepiness. "Where are you?"

"Meow."

"What do you meant you don't know?"

Usagi looked at the phone in amazement. "Meow?"

"Of course I understand you," Rei's voice was impatient. "Now where are you?"

Usagi mewled.

"You need some advice? What kind of advice?" Rei sighed.

Usagi poured out her story and Rei listened.

"It sounds like they're into something dangerous," Rei said. There was the rustling sound of sheets over the phone and Usagi assumed Rei was getting into a more comfortable position.

Usagi felt a bout of home sickness when she thought of her own soft bed at home.

She suddenly missed Rei, Luna, and all the senshi. She missed Tuxedo Kamen. She missed her mother, father, and Shingo. Usagi missed the crown arcade and Motoki, Naru and Umino, all her school friends, and may Queen Serenity help her but...

Usagi even missed Mamoru the jerk.

"I don't think there's really anything you can do," Rei continued.

"Meow."

"Its war, Usagi," Rei sound tired.

"Meow."

"Yes, it does sound like they're alone."

"Meow."

"We're different. We have each other," Rei spoke. She suddenly sounded suspicious. "Usagi...what are you up to?"

"Meow."

"Bring them together?"

"Meow."

"What do you mean there's no I in team? Usagi?"

"Meow."

"What do you mean, good night? Odan-"

Usagi closed the phone with a happy sound, a game plan firmly in mind. By the time she was through, these boys will be the best of friends!

She mentally blessed the sneezes she heard throughout the house.


	6. chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**An**: Don't know about this chapter. Let me know what you think.

**Warning: **English is not my first language, so please forgive me if they're any mistakes grammar or spelling wise. I'll try to catch as many as I can.

**Summary: **Usagi turns into a cat and get adopted by the gundam boys.

* * *

**Cat for a Week**

Day 5

* * *

Trowa Barton had heard all about the disastrous mission that had ended with two gundams submerge underneath the Atlantic and Heero Yuy's subsequent rescue from an enemy facility. From the way Duo Maxwell had described the events to him the next morning at breakfast, Trowa had expected to see Yuy in a full body cast.

Instead, Yuy looked healthy and whole, grunting as he walked into the kitchen. Yuy merely grabbed his cup of coffee and left; no injuries visible unless one noticed the slight limp.

Maxwell stared after Yuy's disappearing figure. "What do you think he does in his room all day? Do you think he...you know..."

Trowa almost spat out his tea in shock at the lewd gesture.

"I don't think that's proper breakfast conversation," Winner blushed.

"What?" Maxwell looked throughly clueless. "It's a normal bodily function."

"It is, but its not _proper_ conversation for the breakfast table," Quatre said gently.

Maxwell rolled his eyes. "We're all guys here. I mean except for Silver," Maxwell pucked the kitten from his lap and placed her on the table. "But its not like she'd understand if we talk about having one at the wrist."

Trowa said nothing as he drank.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have no tact?" Chang frowned.

"Yes," Maxwell replied with a serious look. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you're all prudes!"

"We're _civilized_. There's a difference," Chang snapped.

Maxwell shrugged. He noticed Trowa rising from his seat."Hey, where are you going?"

Trowa paused. "To sleep," he said simply. He had arrived at the safehouse only a few hours ago and was looking forward to getting some rest before the next mission.

Chang's face suddenly looked haggard. "That sounds like a good idea," he said as he got up from his chair.

"You can't all be going to bed! It's morning! The sun is raising!" Maxwell cried out as Quatre got up with a yawn behind his hand. Maxwell suddenly yawned widely. "Never mind." He pucked the kitten and place her on his shoulder. "See ya."

"Sleep tight, Duo," Winner smiled warmly.

Trowa gave everyone a small nod. He watched as the rest of the group stumbled out of the kitchen before he locked eyes with a mischief looking kitten.

What are you up to? he wondered, his gaze sharping as the kitten gave him a salute with her paw.

Trowa suddenly felt too tired to ponder on it any longer. He headed to his room and blacked out the moment his head touched the pillow.

**II**

The last thing Trowa expected to find, waking a few hours later, was Wufei Chang looking just as disoriented and confused, staring blankly at their chained ankle and wrist. The jangling of the cuffs echo merrily in the silence. "MAXWELL!"

"...And I'm telling you," Maxwell said as he worked to pick their locks at the kitchen table. "I didn't do it." He tugged irritably at the collar of the polo shirt Trowa had given to him.

On Maxwell, the shirt was a little too big and the shorts Maxwell had to borrow from Winner was a little too snug. It rode up whenever Maxwell shifted, revealing what Chang had put loosely as 'more of Maxwell than I'm comfortable with.'

Maxwell growled as the tip of the tool he was using suddenly broke off.

"I"m telling you, something weird is going on," Maxwell insisted. "First my entire wardrobe goes missing and now this?"

He flung the tool away in disgust. "I can't pick it."

Winner made an entrance right then, walking in with a blow torch and a saw.

Trowa exchanged a silent, discomforted look with Chang.

**III**

Showering had been awkward.

They had agreed to turn to the side to give each other privacy, but every now and then an inconvenient brushing of the hand occurred.

Bathroom visits, at least, were done briskly with minimal talk and no hassle.

Trowa couldn't remember the last time he had been so intimately close with anyone.

They had given the blow torch and the saw a try, but it seemed as though the cuff were immune to all earth made tools.

"Its magic," Maxwell lamely joked.

No one laughed.

Walking, Trowa thought on it later, should have been the biggest challenge. But he and Chang were surprisingly in sync with one another. They had learned to walk in step despite the height difference and managed to ignore the pain of the metal digging into their skin.

Winner continued to hover, however, worryingly watching over them. After Trowa's skin broke out in a rash and his ankle began to swell, the blond insisted that they sit on the couch and just watched television.

Trowa gave the feline on Maxwell's shoulder a pointed stare.

The kitten, at least, had the decency to looked a tad guilty.

Trowa had gone through half the day, locked as a three legged, three armed human joke before Duo emerged from his room holding a key.

"I swear I don't know where this came from," Maxwell babbled. But the key worked and the cuffs fell apart with a clatter.

Trowa gave Chang an amicable nod.

"Do you hear that?" Quatre asked. His heart-shaped face had a confused frown.

Trowa looked to the hall.

**IV**

Yuy's door shuddered violently.

The hinges quivered as they fell apart. The clangs they would have made as they hit the floor was lost in the resounding noise of the door topping backwards, leaving a gapping hole.

Inside his room, Yuy looked slightly bewildered, wary, and pissed.

Trowa heard, rather than saw, the simultaneous collapse of Yuy's bed, closet doors, and desk.

It was termites, Chang told them grimly. Termites that was suspiciously confined to Yuy's room and no where else.

Trowa found himself housing a roommate as Yuy had begrudgingly moved in.

An hour later, Maxwell had moved in with Winner because the air condition in Maxwell's room had mysteriously broke.

"I don't have any clothes to keep from freezing!" Maxwell snapped, reminding them of the theft of his wardrobe. Somehow, in all the choas, the extra blankets and bed sheet had gone missing as well.

Trowa frown slightly as the kitten watched everything with a pleased expression. She had a look of satisfaction on her face as she watched them miserably go through their day.

"Is there any point to this?" he asked her when they were alone. He bent down on one knee and stared into her eyes, as if trying to understand her motivation.

She had smiled at him, lips curled gently in a way that said, trust me. I know what I'm doing. Don't you worry about a thing, ok?

Trowa just stared at her blankly.

He heard about Chang's room. Between the rain coming through the open window (which refused to close) and the bees nesting inside, Chang had taken refuge in the living room couch with his pillows and covers for the night.

"I"m hexed," the Chinese pilot muttered.

And when Trowa and an annoyed Yuy came into the living room with their own set of bedding, Chang had come to the realization that he was full-blown cursed.

"What deity did I killed in my last lifetime to deserve this torture?" Chang plead to the ceiling.

Trowa made a spot for himself on the floor as Yuy slapped at his arm viciously.

"Fire ants," Trowa said to Chang.

Another hour later, Maxwell and Winner had unsurprisingly joined them.

For an unspoken fairness, they had shoved the couch to the wall and moved aside the coffee table so that were sleeping on the floor side by side, with Maxwell at one end of the room and Yuy at the other. As far away from each other as they could get.

Trowa found himself between Yuy and Winner.

"Ain't this cozy?" Maxwell said through the darkness.

"Can it, Maxwell," Chang said tiredly. He toss to the side and flung out his arm. He hit something warm and hard.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Its alright," Winner said graciously.

Maxwell was thankfully quiet for all of five minutes. "Seriously, I can't sleep."

Trowa noticed Maxwell's silhouette sitting up.

"What do you want?" Yuy's voice came out sarcastic. "A bedtime story?"

"I normally sleep to music," Winner quietly interrupted; trying to prevent another fight.

"What kind?" Trowa asked. He turned to one side and tried to make out Winner's delicate features.

"I like Bach," Winner said shyly.

"I like Schubert."

There was a rustling sound as Chang dragged his pillow over his head.

"I like J-lo," Maxwell put in.

Trowa heard the quiet click of the safety being released.

"Go to bed, Maxwell," Yuy's voice was quiet.

Heeding the clear warning, Maxwell settled down.

"Psst, Wu-man," Maxwell whispered. "You awake?"

"Maxwell," Chang's voice gritted out. "You love your hair, right?"

Maxwell close his mouth with an audible glop.

**2. a.m**

Trowa was awoken when Chang shot up from sleep with a grunt. His pistol was in his hand automatically and he aimed at halting shadow. Trowa heard three other guns take point.

"Sorry," Maxwell's voice spoke. "I had to go take a dump."

"Idiot," Yuy muttered.

**3. a.m.**

"What the fuck!" Maxwell cried.

"I"m sorry," Winner's voice was apologetic. "I wanted a drink of water."

**4. a.m**

Trowa felt something wet soak down his torso.

"Maxwell," Chang's voice growled. "If this is another one of your pranks..."

"What are you talking about?" Maxwell grumbled. He shot up. "Hey, I'm wet!"

"So am I," Winner said as he sat up.

Trowa had a sinking feeling.

"Uh oh," Maxwell muttered.

"Uh oh?" Yuy snarled.

"I think the kitchen flooded."

A loud pipe creaked and groaned and Trowa felt the water around him rise.

"And the bathroom," Maxwell finished wryly.

**5 .a.m.**

Trowa could read what was going through Chang's head.

Chang had the great idea to get into his car. He was going to drive off, find a motel, and leave Maxwell far, far behind.

If only he could find his keys...

Maxwell had suggested breaking a window. "I can hotwire the car for you in a jiff," he offered. He quickly backed off when Chang hissed at him.

Their land-line was out, so there was no calling for a cab. And their cells weren't getting a signal.

In the end, everyone exhaustingly piled into Yuy's car (which wouldn't start; probably the reason Yuy was still there with them) for an uncomfortable night sleep with Yuy in the driver's side and Trowa in the passenger.

Chang looked miserable, squashed between Maxwell and Winner in the backseat.

"We can trade," Trowa offered quietly. He saw Chang's sense of honor battling with the temptation of a quick comfort behind onyx eyes.

Honor won out.

"No thanks," Chang said. He exhaustingly closed his eyes.

As everyone nodded off, Trowa looked out the window to where the kitten laid on the porch railing, sleeping herself.

For one moment, in the moonlight, Trowa could have sworn he saw a blond girl sleeping where the kitten had been.

When he had blinked again, all he saw was the cat.

**6.a.m.**

Usagi was in a zen-like mood as she watched the sunrise.

On that porch, on that morning of day six of her transformation, she felt a strange sort of peace as she stared into the car where the five boys slept. Quatre's angelic head was nested on Wufei's shoulder. Duo's body had slumped in his seat and his legs was crossed on the back of Heero's headrest. And the boy who can seemingly read her, Trowa, was resting his head against the window.

Every single one of them had a frown on their faces as they dreamed.

She managed, when she lingered her senses on them long enough, to catch fleeting glimpses of what they saw behind their close eyes.

For Heero she saw an all consuming fire. For Duo she saw the burned out structure of a church. Wufei's dream almost made her wail in despair because his profound loss as the young, beautiful girl in his arms died was so strong, she almost couldn't break free from it.

There was Quatre's guilt over every killing and Trowa quiet, unspoken _want_ for attention that he never got; a yearning for his own identity instead of the one he stole.

Usagi felt, seen, and smell it all in their dreams; the wild, terrible battles and the heavy scent of decay and death that clung to them.

Soldiers of war didn't have many happy memories to dream of.

They couldn't afford it.

Usagi couldn't help but feel compassionate and pity.

She quietly sent out tendrils of the magic she felt inside of her to soothe them. She sent Heero to a small, peaceful island surrounded by water. She sent Duo to a cliff overlooking the ocean. Wufei she placed in a field of lilies where he could meditate to his heart's content and Quatre she place in his home and into the loving arms of all his sisters and his father. For Trowa, she place him in a normal school where he sat during lunch time surrounded by laughing friends.

Usagi watched as their faces slowly relaxed. One by one, they stopped frowning and in Duo's case, there might have been a ghost of a smile.

For the first time in a long while, these boys peacefully slept as Usagi watched protectively over them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I'm just borrowing.

**An**: Almost over...short. But hey, a short chapter is better than none, no? Happy New Years.

**Warning: **English is not my first language, so please forgive me if they're any mistakes grammar or spelling wise. I'll try to catch as many as I can.

**Summary: **Usagi turns into a cat and get adopted by the gundam boys.

**

* * *

**

Cat for a Week

_Day 6 _

_

* * *

_

His dream changed.

_He went from Iria's arms to the trees. _

_Quatre stood with one hand brace against the tree bark. When he glanced into the sky, t__he clouds above him took a sudden turn. It darken ominously before it opened, unleashing a violent torrential burst of rain. _

_He felt the drops as it slid from his brow and neck, soaking him and soaking the branches, making it hard to gain footing._

_The weather didn't matter. _

_He was confident in his ability and skills. _

_He continued on his way, leaping from branch to branch, lax more and more, and finally he spotted the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. A few more moments and he would be out of the woods and away from the storm. He could almost feel the sun's ray trying to reach him as he approached. _

_The wind picked up even more, pushing him back. _

_There was a chill in the air and Quatre no longer felt free, no longer felt lax. His instincts was wailing now. _

_He picked up his pace. _

_His sides and thighs began to ache and his breathe came out in short rasps. _

_Nothing mattered now but reaching the end. _

_By the time he noticed the shadow, it had been too late. _

_He was falling..._

* * *

Before he hit the ground in his dream, Quatre woke. His entire body jerked and his eyes shot opened in panic. He grabbed his chest as his heart raced wildly. His eyes darted to check his sorroundings. He wasn't in the trees in the cold, biting rain. He was inside the car with the others. He was perfectly fine and on solid ground.

Quatre placed his head between his knees and tried to breathe.

His thoughts were still muddled even as he calmed. He fumbled with the car door, quietly getting out. He was careful not to wake the others who were still deeply asleep.

He breathed in the cool, brisk air.

'It's beautiful,' he thought. He had woken up in time to see the sun peaking in the horizon. His colony was just desert and sand. In comparison, Japan was an overgrown jungle. He missed home. He missed it more than he thought possible, but this view was nice. When the light hit the trees, the leaves seemed to glow.

He heard the car door opened. Trowa stood next to Quatre and gave him an indescribable stare.

"You look trouble," he said.

Quatre was embarrassed. "I had a strange dream. It's nothing."

The dream was already slipping away from his memory.

He stretched his aching muscles. Wanting to surprise the others, Quatre made his way to the safehouse to prepare breakfast and Trowa followed.

Silver was wide awake and waiting. She greeted him with a soft, happy meow.

"Good morning," Quatre scratched her behind the ears.

She purred in Trowa's arms when the other pilot picked her up.

They kept him company in the kitchen. Trowa didn't say much, but he wordlessly clear through the mess so that Quatre could work. Quatre inwardly smile when he noticed Silver drooling. She watched avidly with a twitching tail as he prepared the food. Flooded tiles aside, he managed to make a meal to serve everyone. He took it outside to the porch and place it on the little table that Trowa had already set up.

He noticed Duo unconsciously sniffing the air before he woke.

One by one, they began to wake. They stumbled their way to the food.

"You know...if this was like a family, you would be like the mother," Duo said. He looked up from his breakfast and stared at Quatre with big shiny eyes.

"Oh?" Quatre couldn't help but be amused. "Who would be the father?"

"Hm? Trowa, I think. You two seem to hit it off last night," Duo placed an arm around Heero and Wufei. "And we'll be the dashing, devilishly handsome, sons."

They heard a thunk and turn to see the kitten on her back, holding her stomach. Her legs kicked out in merriment.

"Is she laughing?" Wufei stared.

"I think it's more giggling," Duo blinked.

They looked at one another.

"Does it seem like she understands us, sometimes?" Duo asked.

"Well...cats are intelligent creatures," Quatre held out a plate for Silver. Immediately, Silver trotted over.

"This one doesn't look particularly bright," Wufei muttered. "Ow!"

He pulled his legs up before Silver could take another swipe with her claws.

"She's smart enough to know when she's been insulted," Duo picked her up and put his nose to hers. "Aren't you, Silver? You're the smartest cat in the world!"

Silver purred in agreement.

Heero snorted as he edged away.

'Mother, huh?' Quatre thought. He sat back and watched.

Duo and Wufei were in a heated argument. Heero was watching Silver with suspicious eyes and Trowa was quietly eating.

A sense of overwhelming peace came over him.

"What's with the goofy smile, Winner?" Wufei questioned.

"Don't you feel it?" Quatre asked.

"Feel?"

"Like this is where we were meant to be. Together like this," Quatre gestured with his hand.

He noticed the uncomfortable looks that were aimed at him.

"You're strange, you know that?" Duo finally said.

Quatre touched his heart.

The smile slipped from his face when he felt it. A tiny rift that meant that something was going to happen soon.

He noticed the dark clouds rolling in and he shuddered.

"A storm is coming," Wufei got up. "We better go inside."

Quatre couldn't help but think they looked a bit like a funeral procession as they walked into the dark house, one after the other.

**II**

They all trudged to their rooms to clean the mess the flood caused.

There was a somber feeling in the air.

Usagi felt it as she laid on the bed. She watched as Duo mopped the floor and picked through his things, trying to savage what he could.

'You're not alone,' she wanted to say. Duo had her. Duo had the others. But...her eyes studied Duo sadly...they seemed determined to stay in their own little shell. All her help yesterday in trying to bring them closer to each other failed miserably. They weren't any closer to each other than when she started. There was an invisible shield surrounding each one that couldn't be penetrated.

'Maybe they weren't ready,' she thought.

She laid her head down on her paws and her ears drooped.

"Hey, what's wrong, girl?" Duo saw her dejected state and walked over. He gently patted her head.

'I just wanted you to be happy,' she nuzzled into his touch.

This boy, all the boys, reminded her painfully of her old self. Before Ami. Before Rei. Before the other senshi came into her life.

She had been so utterly alone. No one had noticed because she was always smiling. There was no one she could confide in. Her fears and secrets when she became Sailor Moon...how hard she really tried in school and yet still received horrible grades...there was no one who could understand until the senshi took her under their arms.

The senshi is what kept her steady on her feet.

What did Duo and the other have?

Nothing.

Was it that surprising, though? After all, what were they living for? They had no goals and no dreams. They thought of nothing other than the next battle.

Did they push those thoughts aside because they thought they wouldn't live long enough to achieve them?

Did they even dream about the future pass the war?

The tears began to fall from her eyes and use her paws to try and wipe them away.

These boys were the reason she fought for as Sailor Moon. She wanted to protect everyone.

"Are you crying, girl?" Duo picked her up and cradled her.

She mewled in distressed.

She felt something wet fall into her fur.

"What the hell? Why am I crying?" Duo wondered. He held her up. "I can't seem to stop for some reason."

Usagi tapped at his cheek. She had seen his nightmare. She knew it still haunted him.

'It's better to let it out, no?' she rubbed her head against him in comfort.

His tears had dried and his room was in some semblance of order by the time dinner was ready.

Thunder rang out and Usagi cowered. She hated thunderstorms.

Duo reached into his drawer and drew out a flashlight.

"Where are you going?" Quatre asked when they walked through the kitchen.

"To the hanger. I want to make sure Deathscythe is ok," Duo said. Usagi rode on his shoulder.

"I'll go with you," Wufei got up. "Yuy is already there."

The sounds of gunshots were almost drowned out by another burst of thunder.

Duo's entire body jumped in suprise. On reflex, they all reached for their guns.

There were more gunfire.

They all rushed out with Duo in the lead. Along the way, Usagi's claws dug into Duo in fright. There was a terrible feeling churning in her stomach. The closer they got to the hanger, the more the alarms went off. Her fur stood on edge.

Quatre stopped halfway with a pale face.

"Something wrong?" Trowa asked quietly.

"Duo! Wait! Don't open the door!"

'It's too late,' Usagi swallowed hard.

Duo had already thrown the door open.

Heero, who was on his way out, fell on top of Duo. To avoid being crushed, Usagi leapt away and landed on the ground.

"Run!" Heero ordered. He grabbed Duo and hauled him up.

"Why?"

An inhuman roar came. It made the ground tremble.

'Youma!' Usagi gasped.

She turned to the group and watched in horror as they froze. They watched as the youma slithered through the doorway. Half human, Half snake. It flickered its tongue out, tasting the air.

"Monster..." Quatre whispered. He trembled.

"Good, young boys," it hissed. "Great energy. Good food."

Duo snapped out of his stupor and aimed his gun. He shot at it. His jaw slacked when his bullets bounced off.

"Idiot! I tried that!" Heero took Duo's arm and ran. "Go to the woods!"

Trowa grabbed Quatre. "Let's go."

Wufei grabbed Usagi and bolted.

"Why am I stuck with you?" Wufei grumbled. He tightened his grip protectively around her. He ran neck and neck with Heero and Duo. Quatre and Trowa were far up ahead.

Duo looked back.

"Why isn't it following?"

The youma never moved. It watched them with eager slitted eyes.

"It wants to hunt us," Wufei grimaced. They made it into the woods that was on the outskirt of the property. They stopped and gasped for air.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," Duo gulped. "Tell me that there's not some weird snake thing trying to make me dinner."

A harsh tug at his braid made his eyes water.

"You're not dreaming," Wufei looked grim.

Usagi's eyes swirled around nauseatingly.

"Split up," Heero stood straight. "We'll have a lesser chance of getting caught."

"We should stick together," Duo argued. "If that thing finds us we have a better chance if we have partners."

Heero walked off. "Then partner up. I'm going alone."

He disappeared into the bushes.

"Come on, Maxwell," Wufei said. He ushered Duo in the opposite direction.

"Good luck," Duo said to Quatre and Trowa.

"You as well," Quatre replied. His smile was strain. "Don't worry. There's got to be a way to defeat that monster."

"I hope we find that way before it eats that idiot," Duo said. He looked around.

"Where's Silver?"


	8. Chapter 6II

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**An**: This is part II. Thank you, everyone, for the very kind reviews and for everyone who waited on me. I got a kick out of everyone who welcomed me back. Did I go somewhere? Probably to a different fandom for a bit, but I promise this story isn't dead. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. A nice longer chapter as a thank you for reviewing.

**Warning: **English is not my first language, so please forgive me if they're any mistakes grammar or spelling wise. I'll try to catch as many as I can.

**Summary: **Usagi turns into a cat and get adopted by the gundam boys.

* * *

Cat for a Week

_Day 6-Nightfall _

* * *

When Duo opened his mouth to ask where she was, Quatre's heart almost stopped.

Duo became panicky when she didn't come when he called. He scurried around, looking into nearby bushes and behind trees, and Quatre was right at his heel.

"We'll find her," Quatre tried to reassure. He fought against his own wave of anxiousness.

"Relax, Maxwell. She's so small, she couldn't have gotten far," Wufei said with annoyance.

"But what if that thing finds her? What if it eats her?" Duo looked alarmed. He grabbed Wufei's arm. "We have to find her first! You'll help me, right?"

Duo didn't give Wufei much of a choice before he dragged him off.

"Let's try that way," Trowa spoke softly. Quatre nodded. He was grateful for the quiet strength that Trowa exuded. Forty-minutes later, in the darkness and stumbling through the uneven terrain, he and Trowa came face to face with Wufei and Duo again in the same clearing they had started from.

"We're going in circles," Wufei gritted his teeth.

Duo practically pulled his hair out in frustration. He cupped his hands around his lips.

"You idiot!" Wufei hissed. He reached over and covered Duo's mouth. "That thing will probably hear us!"

The sky thundered loudly.

In the mist of the bang, Quatre heard a faint meow and followed the sound.

He stopped in front of an overgrown bush a few yards away and peered into the thickets. There in the middle of the twisted foliage, Silver squirmed and gave a distraught wail.

"How did you get stuck there?" Duo complained. He was next to Quatre.

"She probably tried to follow Heero," Quatre said. He began to pull the branches apart. Silver, with her little body trembling, tried to show him the leg that had been caught by a gnarled branch. She wiggled uncomfortably.

"So much for separating," Wufei grumbled. He reached into his jacket and toss them a knife. When she was freed, Duo scooped her into his arms.

"You scared me to death!" he scolded. He lovingly stroked her back.

Silver purred contently.

She abruptly arched her back and hissed when the crackle of the youma echoed around them.

They moved instantaneously.

They were back to back to one another, each one facing one direction. They all had their guns in their hands.

"What's the probability that we'll make it out of this?" Duo asked. He tucked Silver into his shirt, so that her head was the only thing poking out.

"Considering that it's starting to rain, its dark, and the fact that our bullets have no effect on it...we'll be lucky if we last the next hour," Wufei was grim. "It depends on how hungry it really is." He frowned when he noticed Quatre clutching his chest in pain. "You alright?"

Quatre would have fallen if Duo hadn't caught him. His space heart was working overtime and he felt it thump in warning. He stared off to the west, Wufei's line of vision, and pointed. "It's going to come from that direction."

In the back of his mind, he worried. How was he going to explain his gift? Were they going to ask question? Would they look at him strange? Would they pull back like everyone he had known and be afraid of him?

Would they even believe him?

"I don't know how you know that," Duo aimed his gun. "I'll take your word for it though."

Wufei and Trowa followed suit and pointed their guns in the direction that Quatre gave.

There was no hesitation.

Quatre was stunned by their easy acceptance. "Thank you." Their faith in him brought the most sincere smile to his lips.

Duo was nonchalant. "What are comrades for?" He steadied his shaking hand with determination. "Nothing like death to bring a couple of brothers together."

He reached into his boot and toss an oriental knife at Wufei.

"If we don't make it make it out, I just want to say one thing..." he grinned at Wufei. "I'm the one who super glued your window open and put the bee hive in your room. I wanted to get back at you for messing with my braid."

It was so very much like Duo to completely ignored the fact that he had started everything by messing with Wufei's shampoo bottle. Quatre couldn't help, but laugh inwardly.

"I figured," Wufei's eyes gleamed. "Just so you know, I was the one who stole all your clothes and the blankets and buried them in the backyard. I thought I would get you back for the blackmail." He gave Duo a warning look. "I'm a gundam pilot, not a chauffeur. The damn handcuffs wasn't funny either."

"I told you the handcuffs wasn't me," Duo looked insulted. "Though, the extra strength termites to Heero's room was. I planted them the day after he pointed a gun at Silver."

Wufei scowled. "Did you think it would help with the stick lodge up his ass? He was in a bad mood the entire night!"

"So the refined Wufei-sama can curse," Duo smirked.

Wufei snarled. "You know that saying 'Don't argue with idiots, they drag you down to their level and beat you with experience?' I think that was written especially about you!"

Duo looked unruffled.

"The air conditioner was me," Trowa admitted to Duo. "I knew about the termites. I thought you were behind the fire-ants."

Quatre shifted and felt guilty."The fire-ants was my fault," he confessed. "I brought them as a gift for one of my sisters. She's an entomologist. They somehow got loose before I knew it."

"What about the flood?" Duo eyed all of them with suspicion. "I didn't do that."

"The building is old," Wufei said wearily. "The pipes probably just rusted."

They stared at one another.

Trowa reached out a hand and stroked Silver's head. "I'm sorry I suspected you."

"Why were you blaming Silver?" Duo gave him a weird look. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Let's all get our deathbed confessions out of the way!"

He waited.

"Well...who did the handcuffs? I'm not taking the credit for something I didn't do," Duo scowled. He closed his mouth when the trees a few hundred yards away were destroyed. They were uprooted and tossed aside like they were mere twigs. He couldn't see the monster yet, but it was getting closer.

The tension in the air made them wary.

Quatre almost jumped when Trowa finally spoke. His low voice sounded like a foghorn.

"Snakes have bad eyesight," he remarked. His one visible green eye tried to convey a message to them. "To track down their prey, they concentration on smell and the vibration of the ground."

"No offense or anything, Barton, " Wufei snarled. "But now is not the time for a biology lesson."

Duo agreed.

"The rain..." Quatre finally understood. His eyes snapped to the large oaks that surrounded them. "It'll mask our smell. If we can get in the trees, then it won't be able to spot us."

"And what if we ended up in one of those trees?" Duo pointed. As if to prove his words, a tree was tossed high into the sky before it crashed several feet away.

"The trees are close enough...we can jump from branch to branch," Quatre said. His dream flashed behind his eyes. "We need to climb before the creature get here. It's our only chance!" He broke from the group and ran to a tree. "Hurry!"

Duo and Wufei exchanged looks.

"What have we got to lose?" Wufei grimaced.

"I'm game," Duo shrugged.

Trowa was already in the trees.

"I hope you're not scared of heights, girl," Duo said. He grabbed a low hanging branch and swung himself up. He made it up to the fifth branch before he went still.

The creature finally made it to their spot.

The rain came down harder much to Quatre's relief and he ignored the urge to look up at Trowa who was standing on the branch above him.

Wufei was two trees away from him and Duo was a little to his left.

"Come out and play," the snake monster cooed. Its tongue flickered out to taste the air.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Trowa.

Trowa held a finger to his lips and pointed.

_Slowly cross the thickest tree branches and head towards the hanger. _

Quatre nodded. If they could get to the hanger and get to the gundams, they stand a much better chance.

In his dream, he had been heading towards a white light.

The white of the hanger couldn't have been more welcomed.

They carefully moved in the shadows as the creature slithered below. Quatre picked out Trowa's figure moving silently ahead of everyone else, guiding them, because with the few facts that they were given about each other by their respected mentors, they knew that pilot 003 had the best night vision.

Quatre turned his head to make sure the others were following.

He saw it happen. He couldn't move fast enough. The rain had made the branches slippery and treacherous. Almost in slow motion, Duo had lost his balance. The American reached up and grabbed a branch with a small yelp.

The sound was loud enough for the monster to crow in triumph.

It wrapped its body around the tree bark and snaked its way up, grabbing Duo by the arm. There was a strange glow from its hand and Quatre watched helplessly as Duo's knees gave out. Duo's face took on a green hue.

"Damn it!" Wufei jumped from above and kicked at the monster.

"Wufei!" Quatre shouted. The monster knocked Wufei into the tree, but held onto his ankle. He looked slightly dazed.

"Stay back," Wufei warned. He couldn't focus his eyes. "It steals energy."

Quatre saw a flash before the creature gave a horrified shriek. It released Duo and Wufei and touched its face in horror. The long, deep puckered marks were red, angry, and visible.

Silver gave an angry hissed and flex her claws. She made another swipe.

The creature gave an inhuman cry of outraged.

It raised its hand to strike a snarling Silver.

A blurred figure appeared from out of nowhere. It knocked into the monster, sending it crashing to the ground with a deafening thud. When the dust settled, Heero stood above the creature and pointed his gun directly at its forehead.

He fired.

"Did he do it?" Duo weakly looked down.

"Move Yuy!" Wufei bellowed.

"Tch." Heero jumped back and narrowed his eyes as the creature sat up. The hole he made with his bullet was slowly closing.

"Stay in the trees," he ordered.

"Who died and made you king?" Duo snorted. He fell from his branch and landed on his hands and knees. Quatre and the others followed.

Duo looked up. "Stay up there, Silver."

The kitten meowed in protest.

"I told you to stay in the tree!" Heero growled. He looked as if he wanted to reach out and strangle Duo himself. He gave each of them a glare, but reserved his best for Quatre. "I thought you were the sensible one."

Quatre smiled at him serenely.

"Don't be like that," Duo tsked. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

Heero looked irritated. "Get back up there!"

When they didn't do as he ordered, he looked resigned.

"Fine, but I'm not saving you," he warned.

Duo gave him a twisted grin. "Ready?"

"Just go, idiot!"

They all lunged at the monster.

Instinctively, somehow, they were perfectly in sync.

Every time Heero feinted to the right, Duo went to the left. Every time Wufei kicked up, Quatre aimed low. When Duo was knocked away, Trowa jumped in front, guarding him.

"It's not so tough," Duo spat. He got to his feet and wiped the blood from his chin. He gave a loud war cry and attacked. He and Trowa doubled over when the monster's tail whipped out and caught them in their ribs. They flew backwards and dissappeared into the trees.

"Forget them for now," Wufei commanded. "They're fine." He locked eyes with Quatre. He gave a slight hand signal and Quatre jerked his head and agreed.

The ground were littered with puddles. Quatre felt the water soak the bottom of his trouser as he launched his body with his hands, kicking his feet out at the monster's midsection. Wufei flanked him, coming from above.

The monster batted them away as if they were nothing more than insects.

Duo cursed when Quatre was knocked into him.

"Sorry," Quatre flinched. He untangled himself from Duo. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Duo moaned.

Quatre wanted to to do the same. His eyes blurred and he was exhausted. He got back on his feet. He saw the other pilots slowly retreat as the creature advanced.

"We're no match for it, are we?" Duo asked.

"No," Quatre closed his eyes. He swayed with nausea. The monster was playing with them. It enjoyed the cat and mouse game and its claws always seem to find its mark, while none of them managed to land a blow.

One by one, they passed out from fatigue and their wounds. Wufei was the first, then Trowa. Duo followed next, slumping face first into the ground. All Quatre could see was his braid.

Only Heero and Quatre was left. Quatre was on his knees and Heero wasn't in better condition. Heero glared before his eyes glazed over. He fell.

He didn't get up.

Quatre was alone.

He staggered back up and ignored his bleeding side.

"Why are you so persistence?" the creature wanted to know. It cocked his head to the side and stared in puzzlement.

Quatre thought about it before he smiled wanly.

"I think it's because I'm their mother," he said simply.

_'You know...if this was like a family, you would be like the mother.' _

"A mother's duty is to protect their young, isn't it?" he asked. He picked up a fallen gun and aimed it.

"Whose says you're my mother?" Wufei moaned. He opened his dark eyes and glared at Quatre.

"Don't listen to him," Duo said tiredly. He forced himself to his feet. "You're a great mom."

Duo stood protectively over Heero and Wufei took a position over Trowa. Their wounds were the heaviest and they hadn't regained consciousness. Quatre realized with a slight winched that the two of them had taken most of their wounds shielding the rest of them.

That same warm feeling that he got during breakfast was back and it was stronger.

Heero had doubled back and followed them. He tried to save them. Heero, the one with the most distance, had protected them without thought.

Quatre felt the pieces shifted and the puzzle was complete.

_'You finally get it.' _

Someone's thoughts drifted into his space heart. Something light landed on his shoulder and Quatre stared at Silver.

Duo's impulsiveness was to Heero's analytical thinking.

Trowa's quiet nature was in contrast with Duo's open, friendly personality.

Wufei's sense of justice was conflicted with Heero's sense to get the mission complete no matter what the cost.

Quatre's overindulgent nature needed Wufei's sensibility to keep him from being taken advantage of.

All five of them needed each other to balance their weakness.

_'I'm glad someone finally understands,' _Silver rubbed her face against his. '_All you need to do is convince them.' _

Quatre watched as Duo keep one eye on the creature while the other tried to assess how hurt Heero was.

Wufei angled his body so that he could intercept the creature if it decided that Trowa would make a great target.

Convince them?

He didn't think it would be hard to do.

They were halfway there.

_'Good.' _Silver lifted a paw and pointed. _'Aim for that jewel on it's chest.' _

Quatre shot forward.

Wufei and Duo followed him blindly into battle.

Long after the grueling fought battle, one in which he had somehow managed to hit the barrel of his gun against the jewel, shattering it, Quatre found himself on his back.

The rain was a light drizzle now.

He managed to turn his head and saw that Duo and Wufei were slumped on the ground. He was relieved that they were still breathing, but their eyes were closed. Duo had a horrible gash on his forehead and Wufei's arm was bent at an awkward angle.

Quatre wanted nothing more than to crawl and check on them.

He felt a light hit his face. The moon peaked out from behind the clouds.

Quatre tried to get up. The others needed some medical attention. With the way they were loosing blood, they might not make it to the next day.

He struggled and only managed to move his left hand.

He felt the tears leaked from his eyes.

Quatre couldn't move.

He was so tired.

"You can sleep," a gentle voice said. A slender hand tenderly combed through his hair.

Quatre opened his eyes to see an angel.

She smiled down at him.

Her hair, streaming from the two buns on the side of her head, fell passed her shoulders and into his cheek.

Quatre caught the flowery scent and it soothed him.

She reached down and with surprising strength she drew him onto her back.

She hunched slightly under his weight, but she stubbornly piggy-backed him to the safehouse.

"The others..." Quatre wanted to turn his head and look.

"Don't worry. I'll get them," she said cheerfully. She tilted her head and smiled at him.

It was a beautiful smile.

It was like the smile of a princess, he thought.

"You did really good," she said. "Sailor Moon would be proud."

He wanted to asked who Sailor Moon was, but by that time, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**An**: I'm not very sure of myself when it comes to writing, but if one person likes it, it makes me happy. Thank you everyone for your encouragements and support. The secret of the handcuffs will be explained in a side story. There's also an epilogue. Please look forward.

**Warning: **English is not my first language, so please forgive me if they're any mistakes grammar or spelling wise. I'll try to catch as many as I can.

**Summary: **Usagi turns into a cat and get adopted by the gundam boys.

* * *

**Cat for a Week**

Day 7

* * *

Duo had abandonment issues. He admitted it. The people in his life just seem to leave him... Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Solo... when his hand reached out for that little bundle of fur, he might have panicked a little when he couldn't feel her presence.

He had just gotten use to having someone constant in his life. He couldn't go back and lived the way he did before.

Always alone.

His entire body went rigid when he felt a soft hand touched his forehead. A voice hummed in worry.

"You should sleep."

Duo kept still. He never opened his eyes. He was half afraid he would wake and find out that he was dreaming the entire encounter. The kindness from that single touch made him feel warm and safe, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Sleep."

Against his will, he did.

* * *

A girl was there when he opened his eyes. A pretty blond who had her eyes closed with her hands clasp to her chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Bright, familiar blue eyes seem to smile at him.

"I'm praying for everyone to be well."

"Huh."

It's been a while since anyone has prayed for him.

He cursed when he felt himself drift off again.

* * *

Silver was sitting on his chest when he woke. She nuzzled his face, lapping it with a rough tongue. When her little head nudged at his chin, Duo managed to reach up and hold her tight. She squeaked. Duo loosen his grasp, but he didn't let go.

She settled down a moment later and laid comfortably.

'Are you ok?' her eyes seem to ask.

Duo felt the concern radiate from her tiny body and he felt moved. She continued to lick at his face, grooming him like a mother hen, showering him with affection.

Duo hadn't felt this loved since the church.

She turned her head to someplace he couldn't see and whined.

Almost on cue a girl appeared; a real beauty in a yellow dress with curly black hair and large blue eyes. She automatically began checking his wounds.

"You're very lucky," she admonished him. "Going up against a youma! It's a miracle you're alive."

Her prim and proper tone reminded him of Sister Helen.

Duo turned his head.

He was in the safehouse, lying next to an unconscious Quatre, on the living room floor. When he lifted his head he could see the rest of the guys sleeping nearby. There was a cot underneath each of them and blankets kept them warm as Florence (the name he gave to the girl) reset their bones, salved their bruises with healing cream, and securely wrapped their sprains.

Duo was the only one awake. He drowsily watched as the mysterious girl cared for them. She was tending to Quatre now, redressing the bandage around the blond's head.

"Where's the other girl?" he asked.

"Other girl?"

"The blond girl."

Florence's hand stilled for a moment.

"There's no other girl, but me," she finally said.

Silver patted his cheek with a paw.

'Let it go,' her eyes said.

When the girl walked by, she leaned down and rubbed the back of Silver's perky ears. Silver nip at Florence's finger happily like they were old acquaintances.

"A friend of a friend then," he said after she left the room. If she had been the enemy she would have gotten rid of them already.

'Friend.' Silver licked his cheek in agreement.

* * *

Duo kept track of time by the position of the sunlight that streamed through the living room curtain. Drifting in and out of consciousness, it was disconcerting to see the light of dawn one moment and to feel the warmth of the afternoon sun the next.

By the time his brain was fully awake and functional, the sun was beginning to set. His entire body was still one big mass of ache and he had trouble moving. He couldn't even work up the energy to protest when Florence spoon-fed him something foul tasting that was probably medicine.

The only highlight of his day was Silver, who slept on his chest. Her furry head was nuzzled into her paws and damn, if it wasn't the cutest thing he ever saw, he noticed drool coming from her mouth as she snored.

He had just enough strength to reached out and stroked her head.

She opened her eyes lazily and meowed. She noticed that the bandage on his shoulder was bleeding and gave a loud cry.

Florence was immediately by his side.

"Isn't she smart?" Duo croaked with pride.

"She has her moments," Florence answered. She ignored the raspberry the kitten blew.

A knock came at the door.

When Florence answered it, a group of girls walked in, and Duo's jaw slacked. It was as if someone had reached into his mind and pulled out one of his wildest fantasy. He had a harem of girls, each one more beautiful than the next, looking at him with curiosity.

A slender girl with short hair began checking on his injuries while one blond pranced off to the kitchen to make them broth.

Duo was still in stun mode as she lifted his shirt and began examining him. Her fingers were deft and experience as she changed the dressing. When she leaned close, he could smell the faint scent of fresh rain and hospital antiseptic.

Nurse? She looked too young.

"Your pulse and heart-rate are steady. You've broken some ribs and your left ankle is sprained, but with rest you should be up and about in no time." She touched his sore shoulder and noticed when he flinched. "I really would like for you to go to a doctor..."

Duo grabbed her arm tightly.

"No hospital," he whispered urgently.

"I'm not sure I understand," she said with a frown. "You should get checked out professionally."

"You're just as good, Ami," the raven haired girl leaned against the doorway. "No hospital."

"I don't think-"

"No hospital," she said firmly. When she came closer Duo smelled the heavy temple incense that clung to her body. He mentally dubbed her as the 'Priestess.'

'Priestess' shrewdly studied Duo with a calculating look. She gave off a vibe that made the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

They obviously weren't ordinary.

The way they positioned and angled their bodies was eerily familiar. It was the way he held his own body after years of training in combat. Hell, he watched as the tall brunette picked Wufei up bridal style with ease so that they could change the cot underneath.

The jaunty blond that was sent to the kitchen danced back into the living room. She practically threw herself next to him and he dubbed her 'Sunny'

"Oh," Sunny kneel at his cot. "You're Duo, right? Thanks for taking care of Usagi all this time. That idiot. She doesn't know how much we were worried about her."

She turned and pouted at Florence. "You should have called us earlier when you found her!"

Florence looked guilty.

"Usagi?" Duo asked. He struggled trying to sit upright. 'Nurse' had to helped him.

"Our cat," Priestess said.

"Your cat?" Duo choked.

"Yes, our cat," she crossed her arms. "Thank you for taking care of her, but now we're here to take her back home."

Duo pulled out of Nurse's grasp.

"You can't just take her back," Duo snarled. "How do I even know she's your cat?"

What kind of name was Usagi anyway?

"Usagi, lift a hand up," she ordered.

Silver looked reluctant before one paw raised up in the air. Monsters, girls with super strength... at this point, Duo wouldn't be surprise if Silver could talk. Her blue eyes looked apologetic at him.

'I'm sorry she's so rude,' her eyes said.

"Fine, her name is Usagi," Duo felt the frustration course through his body. "Where were you all this time, huh?"

Silver was special. Duo couldn't imagine anyone losing her for any reason.

"I didn't lose her on purpose! She ran away!" Her eyes shot daggers at him. She turned to Silver who seem to cower.

"There's no way I'm giving Silver back to you! There must be a reason why she ran away," Duo tried to rise. He made it only so far before Nurse and Sunny tried to hold him down. "Maybe it because you're a lousy owner. You don't deserve her!"

Silver belonged with him. She belong to all of them, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and even Heero. Duo turned his head and yelled for Quatre. His screeching voice made the rest of the pilots jolt awake, half-dazed and confused.

"Say something!" he begged Quatre. "They're going to take Silver!"

In the shape he was in, Duo didn't think he could win in a fight.

"Why don't we let her decide?" Priestess said. Duo wasn't sure he liked the look in her eyes.

"Silver!" he opened his arms and gestured for her to come.

Silver made a move towards him.

"Hold it, Odango," the raven haired girl said.

Silver froze in mid-step.

"You need to make a choice. Either you stay with them or you come with us."

Silver wailed.

"I'm not being mean," Priestess snapped. "I know they mean a lot to you, Odango, but the more you stay, the harder its going to be to leave. Now is the time to say goodbye. You promised only a week."

"Silver, don't listen to that nutcase. Come here," he cooed.

Silver looked unsure.

"Usagi," Florence dropped to her knees and held out her hand.

Silver looked at him with sorrowful eyes. She turned and trounced away into Florence's arms. It hurt watching as Silver snuggled in another person's embrace.

Once again, he was being left behind.

"It's settled," Priestess said. "Let's go."

The girls began to leave.

"Bye, Duo," Sunny said brightly.

They went one by one until only Priestess was left.

Duo couldn't take his eyes off where Silver had vanished. Her regretful, but resolved eyes still haunted him. His shoulders hunched.

"Get out," he told Priestess. "Go away."

He wanted to crawl back into his cot and sleep. He wanted to be left alone to wallow in the misery he felt. Duo angrily brush aside the hand that Quatre reached out.

"He's trying to be a friend," she said with an biting tone. "There's no need to get testy."

Duo's head shot up in ire. When he tried to rise to his feet, his head spun, and he fell backwards onto Wufei.

"Damn it, Maxwell," Wufei moaned. He shoved Duo away in irritation. In retaliation, Duo knocked his elbow into Wufei's tender side.

"Bastard," Wufei glared.

One punch turned into another and another. Duo felt the rush of battle as he landed a blow on Wufei's jaw. In the background, he heard Quatre's voice trying to stop them. They continued to whale on each other, working out the pent-up aggression, until they exhausted themselves.

Priestess loomed over them with a disbelieving shake of the head. "I can't tell if you're close friends or if you're enemies."

"Not friends," Duo said through his spit lips.

She rubbed her temple as if warding away a headache. "Then you've got a problem. Haven't you learned anything in the week you've been with her? If you want to survive this war you can't do it alone."

They looked at her blankly.

"Fine. You don't need a friend to watch your back. At least, get your act together and find a reason to live. Think about the future. You're not going to remain gundam pilots for the rest of your lives. "

"You know that we're gundam pilots?" Quatre's eyes widen.

She knows...Duo turned white. Maybe his instincts were wrong and she was the enemy.

Heero leapt up, intent on restraining her.

Duo watched in awe as Priestess did a roundhouse kick and knocked him across the room.

"Tch," she sounded a lot like Heero in that moment that Duo felt his lips twitch. Heero lunged again and she used his momentum to throw him. She sent him flying into the end table with a loud crash.

"You won't win," she warned cautiously.

Heero got up from the rubble with a growl.

Duo inwardly cringed.

Some people just don't learn.

"You know what true strength is? It's believing in people. I have friends who I trust to watch my back in battle," she kneed Heero in the stomach and he fell to his knees, coughing. "and I have dreams."

She twisted Heero's arm around his back and held him down.

"It's just some advice," she said frankly. "You might live a little longer if you take it."

"Why do you care?" Duo asked. This stranger seemed completely determined to save them.

"Because if you don't make it, she's going to be hurt. She's going to blame herself because she didn't do enough to prepare you for battle. That's the kind of pers- animal- she is."

Duo managed to get to his feet. He was wobbly, but hell, it meant something that he could stand and meet her face to face.

Dreams, huh...

"I want Silver back," he said defiantly.

"If you're still alive after the war is over," she offered him a challenging look. "we'll see."

She released Heero and walked out.

The door closed with a final click.

"You bitch!" Duo screamed. He hoped the girl could hear him. "I'm going to make it! And I'm coming back for her!"

His entire body ached, his head hurt, and he was dizzy and tired, but Duo had never felt more alive as he did then.

Is this what it means to live with purpose?

Something shiny caught his eye. He reached into his cot and pulled out Silver's collar. He held it in his hand almost reverently.

It was probably a dumb reason. He was living so that he could get his cat back.

"It's better than no reason," Quatre said.

Duo grinned. It was weird at first, but now he had completely gotten use to how Quatre instinctively knew what he was feeling.

He tiredly slumped back down to the ground.

"Mom, Dad," he threw an arm around Quatre and Trowa. "Let's look towards the future."

While they licked their wounds, Duo made plans as the sunlight streamed through the curtains.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**An**: There's a side story. So about one more chapter to go or two..maybe three if the inspiration still strikes. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and encouraged me. It means a lot and there are some who followed this fic from the beginning from the original plot where Usagi was a cat name Relena to the massive rewrite and overhaul. Thank you for your patience.

**Warning: **English is not my first language, so please forgive me if they're any mistakes grammar or spelling wise. I'll try to catch as many as I can.

**Summary: **Usagi turns into a cat and get adopted by the gundam boys.

* * *

**Cat for a Week**

Epilogue

* * *

There were a lot of things Luna wanted to say to Usagi. She had the entire lecture planned out in her head. All the panic, the anxieties, and the fear she had felt the moment she woke and found Usagi gone...even if Luna had to shake it into her, Usagi needed to feel the weight of the helplessness that lodge in Luna's throat when she thought she had lost Usagi for good. Maybe then her rash charge would think twice before she did something that was so inherently stupid.

Luna held onto the indignation tightly until she finally arrived at the address she was given. She stared at the little kitten that was waiting for her. The silver furred figure was sitting on the porch outside the quiet house that was nested deeply in the woods. The cell phone by Usagi's side gave Luna a clue on how Usagi managed to contact her.

The anger just melted away.

The 'I was worried about you!' and the 'Don't you dare do anything like this again!' faded when she saw the distressed look on Usagi's face. It took a lot of courage to call Luna for help, knowing that she would be in trouble the moment they met.

'Please don't tell the others,' Usagi meowed when she saw Luna. Her big eyes pleaded. 'Not yet.'

"Alright." Luna prayed to Queen Serenity that Usagi would never realize how powerful that look was. When her charge gave that sad, depressed, pitiful expression, she found it hard not to cave in.

She almost stepped on the first boy when she walked into the living room. She hadn't been warned that they would be lying on the floor. They were lined up side by side with blankets covering them to keep them warm. They looked paled and drawn. Their wounds were severe enough that they remained unconscious, even when Luna began examining them.

So this was the reason why Usagi called.

Luna began to take stock of their numerous injuries. She drew the blanket off of one boy and frowned when she saw the deep puckered claw marks. Underneath the blood, the wound had already clotted itself. It wasn't life-threatening. It might faded with time, but the torn flesh will scar after it heals. He will have this reminder for the rest of his life.

'It was a Youma,' Usagi meowed. She answered Luna's questioning look. 'But don't worry. We took care of it already.'

"What!" Luna grabbed a squirming Usagi and began frantically checking over her. She was relieved when she found Usagi unharmed. She glared at her charge. "You're going to tell me everything right now!"

Usagi sweatdropped.

"How is it that trouble always manages to find you?" Luna asked with a quiet sigh after Usagi finished talking. Her words lacked any real bite.

'Will they be ok?' Usagi meowed. She crawled into Luna's lap and looked up. She wanted reassurances that only Luna could provided. It was the reason why she called for her guardian instead of Rei or any of the other senshi. If she couldn't have her mother, Luna was a very close second.

Luna certainly felt rather motherly as she comforted Usagi.

"Don't worry," she said. "They'll recover very soon."

Usagi took her words at faith. She nuzzled Luna in thanks.

Luna spent the entire day caring for those boys. She was the one who changed their bandage and monitored their temperature. There was only so much Usagi could do without opposable thumbs. The things Usagi could do, however, made Luna swell up with pride.

She watched as Usagi hoovered around with a twitching, worried tail. When one boy would moan, Usagi would be there to try and ease his pain. Luna would have to be blind not to notice how much more relax their expressions were when they felt Usagi's presence nearby. They slept more peacefully when she curled herself up next to them. Especially the American boy with the braid. Occasionally he would wake and Usagi was instantly by his side, offering him comfort as he slowly became more alert.

When the sun went down, Luna told Usagi that it was time. She took the communicator out of the pocket of her dress and she called Rei.

The senshi was livid when she arrived.

Luna could see the toll it took for the girl to hold in her temper and not lash out at Usagi.

"She's safe," Luna told her softly, right before she allowed the senshi to enter. "That's all that matters." Going off was one thing that Rei could forgive. The fact that Usagi had been in danger and hadn't called them, that was another issue. Rei had been foaming at the mouth when she heard about the Youma. Luna foresaw a lot of groveling in Usagi's future as Rei took a calm breathe and nodded.

They fought a lot...Usagi and Rei. There were times when Luna honestly thought that the two of them would do the negaverse's job and finish each other off. On some days they were worst than cats and dogs, picking at each others weaknesses and snarling.

Then there were times like now, where all it took was one glance and they understood each other.

That's how Usagi was able to leave.

She left those boys in Rei's care.

"Let's just go home," Luna said tiredly. She was exhausted as she walked out that door. She held Usagi a little tighter to her chest when they left the house behind.

Later that night, after they had regained their rightful body, Luna stretched herself out leisurely on the desk. She watched as Usagi stared out the window and up at the moon. Again, in the moonlight, Usagi eerily reminded Luna of Queen Serenity.

"Are you thinking about those boys?" Luna asked. There was a sad look on her charge's face.

"I was just wondering if I was ever going to see them again," Usagi answered. She turned to Luna and gave a watery smile.

"I'm sure you will," Luna said firmly. She patted Usagi's hand. She then pointed to the stacks of books lying on the desk.

"What's that?" Usagi looked confused.

"Your homework. I took the liberty of using the Luna pen and I went to school for you. I didn't want you to miss any assignments."

Luna smiled inwardly at the horrified look on Usagi's face.

'Queen Serenity,' Luna thought when she looked at the moon. 'Don't you worry. We'll find the Princess.'

And for the first time in a long while, Luna felt truly at peace as she listened to the frantic scribbles of Usagi's pencil.


	11. Side Story

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or xxxholics.

**An**: I hope everyone enjoys this side story. It's like the prequel and the story on the handcuffs all mixed together. There is a sequel to this called "A tendril of magic." Please check it out. It should be up.

**Warning: **English is not my first language, so please forgive me if they're any mistakes grammar or spelling wise. I'll try to catch as many as I can.

**Summary: **Usagi turns into a cat and get adopted by the gundam boys.

* * *

**Cat for a Week**

Side Story

* * *

The last few days had been...well, rather interesting, for lack of a better word. It was a week that G doesn't think he could ever forget. The images were seared into his brain, fresh and redhot, as he leaned back and stared at the monitor.

His mustache twitched.

It had been S's idea. Jay had mentioned that he was a little worried about Pilot 001's mental state. The boy was an anti-social lone wolf who preferred his gundam to anyone living. Years of training had only serve to make him even more wary and solitary. He didn't know how to interact with people. He was often blunt and cool and he seemed to be in a committed relationship with the self-destruct button in his gundam. In other words, the boy had the social skills of a great white shark.

G couldn't relate.

Duo was the opposite. His prodigy was a social butterfly who couldn't keep his mouth shut. His mischievous nature often got him into trouble and G honestly thought that Duo could take a few lessons from the Yuy boy.

"Lock them in a room together," S had suggested one day. They were on teleconference and G had raised an eyebrow. "My boy could use more social interaction."

Pilot 004...that would be the second Trowa Barton wouldn't it? Imagine...Pilot 001,002, and 004 together in a room...

"Not a good idea," G had dismissed it. Knowing Duo, he would get killed in the second day. Duo had the type of personality that could aggravate even the calmest, most serene mind. There was that one incident where his prodigy almost got strangle by a Tibetan monk...then there was that nun who came very close to murdering Duo...He didn't even want to think about the Pope...

Because history had deemed it so, G didn't think this experiment would end too well for Duo.

He was rather fond of the boy.

"Send my boy in too," H said with a mirthful look."Sounds fun."

"And you?" G asked O.

O nodded his consent.

G was outvoted.

"Very well," he said. His fingers automatically went to the keyboard to type in the next mission. He sent it to Duo and received a confirmation within two minutes.

H had provided the house. O provided the surveillance. All G had to do was patch into the network and he would be able to observe how the pilots got along with one another.

As predicted, Duo was already up to no good. G watched as a grinning Duo snuck into the bathroom. The hue of purple that 005's hair turned the next morning matched Duo's eyes.

'You reap what you sow,' he thought. He did feel a bit of slight pity when he saw his prodigy grabbed his hair in fright. Duo took the warning 005 sent to heart and he behaved himself quite admirably.

In the upcoming weeks everything was quiet. G could have fallen asleep and not miss a thing. The experiment was a complete and utter failure. The boys were all ignoring each other now. They moved through the home like invisible phantoms.

Then it happened...in the blink of an eye, they began to interact with one another. It slowly started with Duo and 003. Then 005. Then 004. Eventually even 001 couldn't escape.

It was all thanks to something that looked like an over-sized white dust ball.

G was a firm believer in things that couldn't be fully explained. Years ago, while he was searching for a pilot for Deathscythe, he happened to stumble upon a little shop somewhere in Japan. It was run by an ethereal woman and her twitchy assistant. She spoke about the inevitability of things. Hitsuzen, she called it. Then she told him that she could grant his wish. She could give him the pilot he wanted. In exchanged, she needed something of equal value.

It might have been the sight of her long, slender legs crossing and uncrossing that had G agreeing to the deal. He shaved his mustache then and there and watched as she wrapped it in a folded piece of paper. She toss it into the candle and it burst into the flames.

She smirked as she handed him a slip of paper with a latitude and longitude.

He left the shop.

Following the instructions, he met Duo.

There's a lot of mysterious things in the world. When on the video feed he saw the little kitten use magic to levitate 005 into 004 bedroom and chain them together, he never questioned it. He just accepted things as they happened. It was ashamed that the boys woke before she could finish. Had they slept a little longer, G would have been entertained at the sight of 001 and Duo handcuffed to each other as 003 bit his lips with worry.

The cars not starting was the kitten's doing. She didn't want the boys to leave without resolving their differences. He had seen her hiding the keys to 005's car underneath the couch while trying to look innocent.

Sometimes fate (and good intentions) needed a helping hand.

And sometimes G needed a laugh.

The fact that they had no communication with the outside world had been G hacking into the surrounding phone towers near the safehouse and cutting off their reception.

A little beep at the corner of his monitor alerted him and he saw Jay's face pop on the corner of his screen. Three more beeps and there was H, S, and O.

"It's Hitsuzen," he said.

He felt satisfied when he saw the boys pick themselves up and dust away the dirt. There wasn't any need to watch over them anymore and worry. The boys found a stronger footing in their lives.

He reached over and turned off the surveillance cameras.

With a click, the experiment ended rather peacefully.


End file.
